Make Me a Superstar
by THE Brandon Brownson
Summary: Jason Storm AKA the Tornado is looking to live his life's dream- to be a WWE superstar. Rated T for mild sexuality, mild drug/alcohol use, violence and mild bad language. Now Complete! Look out for the sequal, "The Limelight"
1. Chapter 1

Jason Storm got out of his car. He had a duffelbag in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He had never been this nervous in his life. His heart was beating lightning fast and he was sweating like he was in a desert. He was about to make his WWE debut, facing off with Vladmir Kozlov in a squash match. He had not been assigned to a brand yet, he was just supposed to be a jobber for all 3 brands until the writers could find something to do with him.

He was about 6'2, 225 pounds, and about 23 years old. His hair was shoulder length, a reddish-brown and very untidy. He diddn't have any tattoo's. He'd made some pretty big waves in the Michigan indy scene, where he was trained by Sabu and Rob Van Dam (he was their very first student). He'd worked for FCW the past year and a half and the corprate big-wig's were ready to bring him up to the big times. He walked through the doors of the arena and was instantly greeted by Shane McMahon.

"Jason Storm, it's a pleasure to see you here! Me and the family have heard alot of great things about you!"

"It's a pleasure, Mr. McMahon," Jason said nervously, "it's been my dream to work in WWE since I was 7."

Shane laughed. "Kid, don't be so nervous! And just for the record, Mr McMahon's my father! Now, let me show you to the locker room, you and Kozlov are up first!"

Jason followed Shane to the locker room, where Shane introduced him to DJ Gabriel, Zach Ryder, Shelton Benjamin, Goldust, Tyler Reks and Yoshi Tatsu (the lower locker room). Shane left, and Storm was left alone with the superstars. He chatted with Benjamin and Goldust for awhile before changing into a pair of red long-tights with black boots.

"That's not your regular attire, is it kid?" Benjamin asked.

"Naah," Storm said, "my regular stuff is at home! They wanted me to wear some basic stuff since i'm a jobber!"

Goldust walked over and put his hand on Storm's shoulder. "Kid," he said, "lemme give you some advice! Next week, bring your other damn trunks! You gotta stand out from the very beginning or nobody'll take you seriously!"

"You stand out," Benjamin said jokingly, "and nobody takes you seriously anyway!"

Goldust laughed. "That's diffrent! And I want my gimmick back!"

"What gimmick?"

"GOLD standard, GOLD dust, you ripoff artist!"

White watched Goldust and Benjamin playfully argue for a little while, laughing the whole time, until he decided to finish getting ready. He slipped on a pair of red boots and red elbow pads. He stretched out for a bit until he was told his match was next.

"Be careful out there," Benjamin warned him, "Kozlov's a bit stiff. If he's being a bit too rough, just stiff him back. He'll get the hint!"

"Thanks" Jason said before walking out of the locker room. He was quite nervous standing behind the curtain waiting for the last bit of the current match to finish. Shane McMahon cought up with him backstage before the big moment.

"Hey kid," Shane said, "you feelin okay?"

Jason put on a big grin. "Never better, sir."

Shane chuckled. "Glad to see your enthusiasm. Just to run this by you, we want to use you in squash matches on Raw and Smackdown, then me and my dad would like to meet with you. If you proove you can sell, we might have an idea for you. If not, get ready to spend alot more time in Florida, kid!"

Jason merely nodded before walking out with the referee to the ring, in what was the most painful 7 minutes of his life........

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason walked backstage. He was bleeding a bit from the head in true hardway fashon, and he could have sworn Kozlov cracked one of his ribs. He was getting praise from the trainers as he was getting stitched up. He finally made his way back to the locker room, where Goldust and Benjamin patted him on the back.

"You can sell kid," Goldust said, "and that's one of the most importent steps of the progress."

Jason said some thank-you's before showering and changing back into his street clothes. He said good-bye to Goldust and Benjamin (who were really the only wrestlers who were friendly to him) and left the locker room. On his way out, Shane McMahon stopped him.

"Good show out there, kid," Shane said, "you sold that really well! Alright, next week, you'r gonna be going to Seattle for Raw and San Fransisco for the Smackdown/ECW taping. I'll see you then."

Jason stepped outside of the arena, lit a cigarette, and began walking to his rent-a-car.

xoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter, Jason enters Raw and Smackdown!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason stepped outside of the car, ready for tonight's monday night Raw match against Jack Swagger (he had to deal with Kane the next night). He took Goldust's advice from last week and packed a pair of black trunks with a blue and green lightning design down the legs with black boots and pads. He walked in the building and again Shane McMahon awaited him. He led him to the Raw lower-locker room, which consisted of the Colon brothers (Carlito & Primo), Chavo Guerrero, Chris Masters, Festus, "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, Jamie Noble and Santino Marella.

He had alot more time to socialise this time, so after changing into his tights, he walked over to "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan.

"Hey Jim," Jason said, quite nervously, "i'm a huge fan! You were my favorite when I was a kid!"

Duggan smiled and looked up at Jason. "I appreciate the compliment, kid! And lighten up, no need to be nervous around an old timer like me!" he said while he pulled on his knee pads. "So, who you facing tonight?"

"Jack Swagger, Mr. Duggan"

"Please, call me Jim"

Jason lightened up a little bit. "Okay, Jim."

"Whose winning?"

"I'm jobbing to Swagger"

Duggan shook his head. "Look kid, if you want to make it, you can't just go and job to him! You need to go over to the main event locker room and ask him to let you get some spots in!"

Jason nodded. "Umm, I kinda don't know where the main event locker room is...."

"Look, i'm wrestling the dark match here in a bit, when i'm done with that, i'll show you around the arena, introduce you to some of the boys, okay?"

Jason beamed. "That would be great, Jim!"

Duggan smiled. "Alright then! I'll see you after my match, kid!"

And with that, Jim Duggan walked out of the locker room and to the ring. Jason talked to Chris Masters and Jamie Noble, who he knew from the indapendent scene, and cought up with them a bit. After about 10 minutes, Duggan walked back into the room.

"Alright kid, come with me." Hacksaw said. He looked at Jason talking to Masters and Noble. "Ah, I see your already aquainted with Jamie and Chris."

"We worked together in the indy's," Chris said, "you can say we know each other."

"That's good," Duggan said, "you need friends in this business, kid!"

The two left the locker room after Jason said goodbye to Chris and Jamie. Hacksaw introduced him to some of the refs, some of the backstage trainers, before they stopped by make-up.

"You wanna meet some of the diva's?" Hacksaw asked

"Hell yeah!" Jason said exitedly. Hacksaw laughed before walking up to Beth Phoenix, Kelly Kelly and Mickie James.

"Hey there ladies!" Hacksaw said.

"Hey Jim," Mickie said, "what's up?"

"Just showin the new guy around the locker room. Doin my job as the vet of the locker room!"

"Jason Storm, at your service ladies!"

The diva's kinda chuckled.

"Well, best be movin on, lots to see in the locker room" Jim said.

"Kay, talk to you soon then, Jim." Beth said

"See you, Jason" Mickie said

Hacksaw and Jason walked away. When they were out of range from the diva's, Hacksaw slapped Jason in the back of the head.

"Way to make an ass out of yourself, kid!" Hacksaw said

"What did I do?"

"'At your service', really? Work on your game, your a WWE superstar now!"

"Sorry" Jason rubbed the back of his head.

They walked around for a bit more, stopping to say hello to Dave Grohl from the Foo Fighters (special guest host for the week) before they got to the main event locker room. Jim Duggan knocked.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter, Jason's first interaction with the main eventers and his match against Jack Swagger! 


	3. Chapter 3

The door was answered by Triple H.

"What's up, Hacksaw?" he said, not noticing Storm at his side.

"Just carting around this youngster." Duggan said, pointing at Storm. "Hey, could we borrow Swagger for a couple minutes?"

Triple H turned around. "Hey, Swagger, Duggan's here to take you on your date."

There were a few assorted snickers through the locker room before Jack Swagger walked out of the locker room, already dressed to kill.

"What's on your mind, Duggan?" Swagger said, closing the door behind him as he left the locker room. He seemed alot nicer in person then he did in the ring. "Let's make this quick, though. I'm supposed to squash some newbie in a bit." This comment made the hair's on the back of Jason's neck stand.

"Actually," Hacksaw started, "that's why i'm here. You see, this...." he pointed at Jason, "is the guy your supposed to be squashing. I actually wanted to know if you'd let him get a few moves in. I saw some of his stuff in Florida, and he's actually not all too bad!"

Swagger nodded, before looking over at Jason. "What do you have in mind, kid?"

"Nothing too big, Jack," Jason stammered nervously, "just a few bigger moves, then you can pretty much kill me the rest of the match. I can sell good, so you don't have to worry."

Swagger grinned his trademark grin. "Well, let's talk this match out then! You got a second to help us, Hacksaw?"

Duggan nodded and the three sat in a corner and began to talk out the night's match.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The pyro went off for Swagger's entrance. Jason was already in the ring, ready for his opponent. He got in the ring and the bell signaled the start of the match. The two tied up and Swagger tossed and slammed Jason around for a few minutes. Jason surprised Swagger with a few european uppercuts. Jason leaped up and hit Swagger with an enzugiri, bringing the "all american american" to his knees. Jason hit the ropes as Swagger got up and Jason hit a running crossbody on Swagger, getting a shocking 2-count. Jason ran to the ropes again, only this time he jumped up to the top rope and hit a springboard moonsault, again getting a 2 count. The fans began to get behind Jason as he brought Swagger to his feet. Jason attempted a suplex, but Swagger reversed the move and suplexed Jason. A few minutes later, Swagger hit the gutwrench powerbomb, and it was over 3 seconds later. Swagger grabbed the microphone.

"I wanna warn everyone in the back to watch out, cuz i'm after the United States title!"

Swagger's music played as Swagger headed to the back. The broadcast cut to a commercial as Jason headed to the back, getting some mild applause for a decent attempt at the "all american american".

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Jason got backstage, he was met by Swagger and Duggan. He got patted on the back by the two. Jason thanked them before heading to the locker room. He sat down, aching a little bit, trying to wrap his mind around the match he had the next night against the big red machine: Kane!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Of corse, I have bigger plans for Jason Storm's Smackdown debut then getting squashed by Kane. What are they? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! Leave a comment, please! Let me know what you want to see, what you'd like to see less of, and if you have an opponent in mind for Jason, please let me know! I think I have a decent storyline for Jason, including the birth of his wrestling alias, "the red tornado" 


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was sitting in the locker room, already dressed in his ring gear. The locker room also had Charlie Haas, Curt Hawkins, Jesse, Jimmy Wang Yang, Kung Fu Naki, Mike Knox, R-Truth and the Great Khali. He was talking to Charlie Haas when Finlay walked into the locker room.

"You," Finlay said, pointing to Jason, "come with me."

Jason got up and followed Finlay out to the corridor of the arena.

"You impressed the McMahon's on monday," Finlay said, still walking, "so they want you to work with me, see how good you really are." Finlay walked the two into a gym that was in the arena, over to a couple of blue mats. "How good are you on the ground?"

"What do you mean?" Jason said.

"Submissions and whatnot, kid. I know you can fly, but nobody gets anywhere just doing that."

"Umm, i've only really ever done two."

Finlay put his head in one of his hands. "Great, a f*ckin rookie." He looked up at Jason. "Alright, looks like you got a rough hour before our match then" Finlay began showing Jason a thing or two about mat wrestling, being rather rough while doing it ("You learn how to do it for real, then you'll know how to do it in the ring, kid!"). After an hour, Finlay wrapped up the session and told Jason to be prepared for the match.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason and Finlay locked up in the middle of the ring. The announcers made note of the fact that Jason squared off against Swagger on Monday. Finlay muscled Jason around for a good couple minutes before Jason went on the offencive. He hit Finlay with a huricanrana, sending him to the mat before locking in a headlock, being kinda stiff with it to get even with Finlay from the earlier training session. The two got up and Finlay threw Jason to the ropes, but Jason countered with a crossbody. Jason locked a fujiwara armbar on Finlay, but Finlay reached the ropes just in time. Jason got up and went for a shining wizard, but Finlay pulled down the middle rope, sending Jason to the outside. Jason and Finlay brawled for a little while before Jason threw Finlay in the ring, leaving his head hanging off the apron. Jason climbed to the top rope and hit an elbow drop, making Finlay's head snap back. Jason rolled in the ring and got a 2 count. Jason lifted Finlay up and hit a running powerslam on him. He climbed to the top rope and hit a diving headbutt, getting another 2 count. Jason then went for a figure 4 leglock, but finlay reversed it into a small package, getting a 2 count. The rest of the bout was all finlay, with Finlay getting the win.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason got to the back and was approached by Rey Mysterio.

"Hey, kid!" Rey said to Jason.

"Hey there, Rey!" Jason said, nervous and exausted.

"I just wanted to come up and let you know that was a hell of a match you had! That elbow drop you did was pretty cool!"

"Thanks" Jason said exitedly

"No problem. Oh, and Shane wanted me to remind you he wants to meet with you at WWE headquarters on Sunday, so be sure to be there, kid!"

"No prob, thanks for the heads up!"

"Don't mention it" Rey said before heading to Gorilla position. Jason stood for a sec, taking a breather and soking in the fact he was just complimented by THE Rey Mysterio! This moment was ended when Finlay came up and patted Jason on the back.

"Not bad," Finlay said, "now quit standing there like a moron and hit the showers."

Jason walked to the shower, feeling quite a bit of pride swelling up inside of him!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 4 is complete! What will happen at the meeting between Jason Storm and the McMahon family? You'll just have to stick around to find out! Remember to review!

Oh, and a quick note, my birthday's on Tuesday, so i'll be partying pretty much the rest of this weekend straight to tuesday, so it'll be wendesday at the earliest i'll be able to update this story! Then again, I might find some time, but I thought i'd give you a fair warning. Anywho, remember to review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Jason sat in a waiting room outside of Vince McMahon's office at WWE HQ in Connetecut. He was nervous to the point of wanting to vomit. He was dressed relatively nice, with a black sports coat over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of converse. He TRIED to tidy up his hair, but gave up after 10 minutes, deeming the task mission impossible (if only Tom Cruise was there). The minutes that passed felt like days, until finally he heard the words he waited for his whole career.

"Mr. Storm," a secritary said, "Mr. McMahon will see you now."

Jason got out of his seat and walked into the office. Vince, Shane and Stephanie McMahon were all sitting in the office.

"Jason Storm, please come in!" Mr. McMahon boomed in a cheery voice. "Have a seat, get comfortable!". Jason sat down after shaking the hands of the 3 McMahons.

"Shane's told me alot about you," Vince said, "and sevril superstars backstage have said very good things about you!" Vince looked at a few papers he had on the table. "From what I see, your indy performances are legendary, and your matches against Finlay and Swagger were quite good."

"You saw those?" Jason asked. Vince chuckled at this.

"Kid, you act like I don't watch my own product! Now, we've made the decision to give you a WWE contract!"

Jason's heart leapt out of his throat. "Really?" he shouted, unaware of how loud his voice was. "Oh my god, thank you Mr McMahon, thank you!!!" The 3 McMahons laughed at his enthusiasm.

"No problem Jason," Mr McMahon said, "no problem! Now, i'd hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting in a couple minutes! I'd like you to go with Shane and Stephanie to work out a couple things!" Vince looked at his children. "Shane, Steph, why don't you take him to one of the confrence rooms to discuss his character."

"No problem dad." Shane said, gesturing for Jason to follow him. Jason and the McMahon kids left the room and entered a confrence room that had framed posters of Hulk Hogan, Undertaker, Steve Austin, The Rock and a few others in it. The 3 sat down.

"Alright kid," Stephanie said, "the first thing we want to do is talk about your character. You were called 'The Red Tornado' on the independant circut, wern't you?"

"Yeah." Jason said, getting exited that Stephanie was firmiliar with his work.

"Well," Stephanie continued, "we wanted to go with something similar to that with your gimmick, only we're just gonna call you 'The Tornado'. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's great!" Jason said.

"Now, as for the show you'll be on." Shane piped in. "Do you have any prefrences on what show you'd like to be on?"

Jason scooted up in his seat. "Actually, I had an idea for this. It's a little diffrent, but I think you'll like it!"

"Well, run it by us." Shane said, intrested and surprised that a newcomer already had an idea for his character.

"Well," Jason started, "I was thinking, Wrestlemania is next week, right?" Shane nodded. "And the draft usually takes place about a month after Mania, right?" Again, Shane nodded. "Well, I was thinking that until the draft, I could be a free agent, competing with diffrent people on diffrent brands on Superstars until the draft, where i'll be drafted on whatever brand you think is best for me...... does that sound okay?"

Shane and Stephanie talked quietly for a second before Stephanie looked at him, smiling.

"Jason," Stephanie said, "that sounds like a good idea! It's quite diffrent and I think it has potential to get over!"

Jason beamed before Shane piped in again. "Alright kid, be at the Superstars/Raw taping on Monday, we'll have a contract ready for you!"

Jason shook hands with the McMahon's before walking out of the confrence room, more exited then he'd ever been in his entire life. He was OFFICIALLY a WWE superstar! Life couldn't get much better!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

So, what's next for Jason Storm, aka the Tornado? (I decided to drop the whole "red tornado" bit to give his attire a more open look) Who will be his first opponent on superstars? What brand will he be drafted to? And what happens when one of the WWE superstars decides to give him a hard time? All this and more coming up soon! Remember to review! Who do YOU want to see Jason go against? What brand do you want to see him on? Let me know, REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Jason sat backstage in the locker room. He was dressed in the same tights he wore at the previous week's Raw/Smackdown. He'd signed a one year deal with WWE where he found out he'd be working for ECW after the draft. He chatted with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan, who was giving him some pointers for the promo he had that night,

"And remember," Duggan said, "don't be afraid to ad-lib some of it. WWE likes it when you stick to the script for the most part, but bend the mold just enough. And put some genuine emotion into it, kid!"

"Thanks Jim," Jason said, "I kinda wish I was on Raw with you!"

Duggan smiled. "Thanks kid, that means more then you think." He looked at a clock on the wall. "Well, your promo's coming up. Knock em dead, kid!"

Jason shook Duggan's hand before walking to the interview space, where he was greeted by a new interviewer for Superstars. The camera man counted down, and the interview began.

"Ladies and gentleman," the interviewer said in a cheery voice, "please welcome WWE's new free agent, the Tornado. Now, Tornado, i've noticed that you arn't designated on a brand yet....."

Jason grabbed the mic from the interviewer (he was asked to be a heel) before he started his speech. "Look, I don't need you here, so you might as well go to catering and get some meat on your bones, you twig!" He shooed the interviewer away, who was quite upset with his words. "Now, as far as the brand thing goes, i'm the hottest free agent in WWE right now, so why not go with it for awhile? It dosn't matter what brand i'm on anyway, because i'm going to dominate every b-rate punk who gets in my way. So look out, because the Tornado is coming!"

Jason walked off camera and the camera's shut off. He shook the hand of the interviewer before making his way to the ring.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The Red Tornado" by HORSE the band blared on the intercom as Jason made his way to the ring. His opponent, Jesse, was already in the ring. He slid in and Jesse went for a handshake. Jason acted like he was going to shake Jesse's hand, but he instead booted him in the gut, starting the match. Jason quickly hit a snap suplex. He dragged Jesse up and hit a swinging neckbreaker. He again dragged Jesse up before hoisting Jesse up and hitting a running powerslam on Jesse ("He calls that move the big slice" Michael Cole pointed out). Jason dragged Jesse to the apron, where he had Jesse's head outside of the ring. Jason climbed to the top rope and hit an elbow like he did last week. Jason slid into the ring where Jesse was lying by one of the turnbuckles. Jason climbed to the top rope and hit a moonsault that turned into a double stomp ("Tornado has dubbed that move the 'Trailor Park Termenator'" JR pointed out) before he pinned Jesse.

"Here is your winner, the Tornado"

Jason slid outside of the ring and did his signature taunt (a version of the Matt Hardy v-1 sign where he keeps his fingers closed) before walking backstage.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was met by Jim Duggan backstage who congradulated Jason. "My only complaint," Duggan said, "is that it was a bit too spotty. You gotta set up big moves with a string of smaller ones. It makes the big moves look that much more devestating." Jason thanked Duggan before making his way to the superstar's locker room, where he was met by Ezekiel Jackson. Jason accidently bumped into Zeke.

"Hey, sorry about that man." Jason apolagized. Zeke stood over him and looked him in the eye.

"You best watch your step kid!" Zeke snarled. "The way I see it, your meat in this company until you make something of yourself, and i'm the lion. So watch your ass, or I will eat you up!"

"Whoa man," Jason joked, "I dunno about you, but I don't swing on that side of the rainbow."

Zeke pushed Jason into a wall. "You better watch it boy! Big Zeke isn't a homo! Watch your back!"

"I'll have to do that when we're both in the shower...."

Zeke pushed Jason to the ground. "Listen up punk, i'm not afriad to kick your ass! I would right now if I diddn't have a match coming up. I'm in the main event, something your bitch ass can only DREAM of acheiving. You can concider yourself my bitch for now on, boy!"

Zeke left the room (Jason had to restrain himself from making another gay joke). Jason got himself off the ground before jumping in the shower, wondering aloud to himself what crawled up Zeke's ass.....

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Just for the record, I am not homophobic, so don't take these gay jokes the wrong way! I, myself, am bisexual, so get off my ass! Anywho.....

Who will Jason face next week? And how will he deal with Big Zeke, the new bully in town? All this and more coming up!

Remember to review! Let me know what you thought! What did I do right? What did I do wrong? What would you like to see? PLEASE, just review! That makes my day! I live for it..... I know i'm pathetic, just review! Even if it's to tell me that your not a sea turtle! 


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to give you guy's a little warning here. Jason WILL begin talking to a diva here, but I have NO plans on making this a relationship-type deal! I've seen too many fanfic's that focused waaaay too much on some relationship and no where NEAR enough on the actual wrestling, so don't worry! Just thought i'd warn y'all before you bit me in the ass for it! Anyways, the story!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason finished telling "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan about the altercation he had last week with Ezekiel Jackson. Duggan chuckled a little bit before noticing the puzzled look on Jason's face. He put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Look kid," Jim explained, "your gonna learn real fast that not everyone in the locker room is as nice as i've been to you. Your the new guy, and it's wrestling tradition that most people show a cold shoulder to the new guy. Fact is that people don't know if your gonna last. And besides, Zeke's a real dick to just about everyone. Now," Hacksaw looked up at the clock in the locker room, "you got a match to get ready for. Now, remember what I said last week and things should run smooth. Santino's a fun guy to work with! Now, get ready champ!"

Jason walked to the Superstars locker room and pulled on a pair of white trunks with a lightning design on the sides. He spoke with Santino for a little bit, and realized Jim was right, Santino was a really nice guy. As he walked out of his locker room, he was approached by Raw diva Maria.

"Hey Maria," Jason said, remembering Jim's advice of not making an ass out of himself in front of the diva's, "what's up?"

"Hey Jason!" Maria said sweetly. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Sure, but I don't have long." Jason said, "My match against Santino's in a few minutes!"

"Well," Maria started, "i've talked some of the higher up's into letting me try my hand in designing the wrestling attire for some wrestlers, and they want me to try you out as my first 'client', if you wanna put it that way. I was wondering if maybe after the show, you'd be intrested in going out for a bite to eat while we discuss it?" Maria noticed the look on Jason's face. "Nothing like that, just business and whatnot."

Jason laughed. "Yeah, that would be great! Anywho, hate to cut this short, but I really gotta make my way out to the ring! See you after my match?"

"Yeah, sure!" Maria giggled. She gave Jason a peck on the cheek. "Good luck tonight, 'Tornado'." She walked away.

Jason had a grin on his face the size of Texas as he made his way to gorilla position.....

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason stood in the ring across from Santino Marella. The ref had just called for the bell. Jason and Santino locked up. Jason locked in a side headlock before whipping Santino into the ropes. Jason hit a double foot enzugiri which made Santino stumble a bit. While Santino had his back turned, Jason german suplexed Santino. Jason locked in an armbar before Santino grabbed the ropes. Jason lifted Santino up and locked in another headlock before hitting a snap suplex on Santino. Jason lifted Santino up and threw into the corner. Jason punched Santino a few times for good measure before lifting him up to the top rope, where Jason hit a step-up frankensteiner, getting a 2 count. Jason got up and went to the top rope, but Santino got up and pushed Jason outside of the ring. Jason landed on his feet and Santino followed Jason outside of the ring. Jason hit a huricanrana, sending Santino into the guardrail. Jason lifted Santino up on the guardrail and slid into the ring, only to slide back out after the ref re-started the count. Jason climbed onto the announcer's table before running down the guardrail with perfect balance and hitting the elbow drop he'd incorperated in his previous few matches. Jason rolled Santino back into the ring before climbing the top rope and hitting the Trailor Park Termenator for the 3-count. As the ref raised his hand, the fans booed Jason loudly. Jason felt a sense of accomplishment as he was showered with jeers.... he was finally starting to get over as a heel!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason went backstage and dipped into the locker room, taking a nice hot shower. He got out and got dressed (wearing the only good pair of jeans he packed since he was going out with Maria......... date or business, he wanted to look presentable) before Ezekiel Jackson and Vladmir Kozlov entered the locker room. Zeke pointed at Jason.

"This is that little punk I was telling you about, Vlad!" Zeke spat, looking at Vlad. "The disrespectful FNG (f'ing new guy)"

Jason laughed. "Still got a stick up your ass, huh, Zeke?"

Zeke got pissed. "You will refer to me as Ezekiel, you little punk!" Zeke shouted.

"You are as disrespectful as Ezekiel said," Vlad spat at Jason, "you better show respect, or your time in ECW will not be fun."

"Great," Jason said, "looks like the Ruskie's as much of a douche as Mr. Jackson!"

Zeke got in Jason's face, but Vlad held Zeke back. "Punk is not worth it," Vlad said coldly, "he'll get his when he's with us next week!"

"That's right!" Zeke laughed, "You got a match against us next week! Just so you know, me and Vladmir here are gonna tear you apart! Like I said last week, I am a lion, and i'm gonna eat your ass up!"

"There you go," Jason chuckled, "talking about my ass again!"

Zeke ran at Jason, but Vlad got ahold of him before he could do any damage. "Save it for next week," Vlad shouted, "we won't get in any trouble then!"

Zeke calmed down a bit before leaving the locker room. Jason merely shrugged it off: Not even Zeke could bug him tonight, he had a dinner appointment with a certain diva to look forward to. He thought about his match next week before he heard a light knock at the door.

"You ready in there?" Maria said through the door.

Jason walked out of the locker room and smiled at Maria. "As i'll ever be, ma'am!" As Jason began to walk with Maria, he looked over and saw Jim, smiling and giving him a thumbs up from down the hall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So, the rivalry between Jason and Zeke has been expanded to also include Vlad and Jason is making friends with Maria. However, what will happen once Jason is left alone with Zeke and Vlad on ECW with no Jim or Maria to help him? And what will happen as Jason takes on Zeke and Vlad next week? All this and more on upcoming chapters! Please review! Let me know what you wanna see so I can make the story better! Till next time..... 


	8. Chapter 8

Before I begin this chapter, I just thought i'd let you know I just got rick rolled.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason sat in the locker room, thinking back at the meeting he had with Maria. She wanted to give him a few diffrent designs of tights featuring tornado's on the pantleg, and maybe a new pair of boots to match. All in all, it was a fun time. They swapped road stories and started becoming friends. However, Jason had something entirely diffrent to worry about now. He had a match with Vlad and Zeke, where he would be teaming up with Yoshi Tatsu. He already had the spots figured out for the match, but he was a bit worried. He knew that Vlad and Zeke were gonna be stiff as hell with him, with intention to hurt him. As he sat with his mind wondering, Jim Duggan walked in the room.

"What's going on, kid?" Jim said cheerfully.

"Hey Jim." Jason said blandly. "What's up?"

"What's eatin at you, bud?" Jim said. Jason explained what went down last week with Zeke and Vlad, and Jim put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Look, kid, if they start to stiff you out there, then you stiff em back! Beat the ever beloved hell out of them if they try to start up with you. If the higher-up's try giving you crap about it, then i'll vouch for you. I've been around awhile, so I guess you can say that I have a bit of a voice in the locker room." Jim's tone lightened up. "Anywho, I got some good news for ya!"

"What is it?" Jason said.

"You know how the draft's next week, right?" Jason nodded. "Well, looks like your not the only guy going over to ECW!"

"You mean....." Jason got exited.

"That's right kid," Jim was just as happy as Jason, "i'm goin over to ECW with you! Shane O' Mac saw that I was sort of a mentor to you, and he thinks that you could use a guy like me to kinda help you along!"

Jim and Jason spoke for a bit longer, and the two decided that since Jason was going on the road full time after next week, that he and Jim would be traveling together. They also talked about the meeting last week with Maria ("You do know that Smackdown and ECW tape the same day?" Jim asked Jason. "Well, that means that you'r gonna see alot more of Maria!") before Jason made his way out to gorilla position, now in a much better mood then he was in before.....

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason walked back to the locker room, sporting a black eye. He was only supposed to be in the ring for a couple minutes before walking out on his partner, which he was more then happy to do after the beating that Zeke and Vlad gave him. He went for a shower, and again he was met by Vlad and Zeke in the locker room.

"Looks like someone was too chickenshit do take their beating," Zeke taunted, "isn't that right, Vlad?" Vlad merely nodded.

"You know that was the plan!" Jason said. "Would you assholes lay off?"

"Big words from small kitten." Vlad said coldly. Zeke again got in Jason's face.

"Starting next week," Zeke said, "you'r gonna be all alone with me and Vlad, boy! You better get your act together!"

"That's enough of that, Zeke!"

Zeke turned around and saw Jim standing there. "This isn't any of your business, Jim!"

"On the contrary," Jim said, "this is all my business. Shane McMahon ordered me to help the kid out, so I suggest you get away from him or we're going to have problems, asshole!"

Zeke and Vlad mumbled to each other before Zeke shot a glance back over at Jason. "You got lucky, punk!" Zeke yelled, "But one day, Jim isn't gonna be there for you! It's gonna be just you and me, boy, and your gonna get it!"

"There you go," Jason said, now alot more confident, "trying to make a homosexual advance toward me again!"

Zeke tried to charge Jason, but Jim stepped in the way and pushed Zeke back. "Get the f*ck outta here, boy!" Jim yelled. Zeke and Vlad left the locker room before Jim turned to Jason, a bit annoyed.

"Look kid," Jim lectured, "assholes or not, you gotta start showing them a bit more respect! I'd hate you too if you acted that way toward me! I'm not saying you gotta like them, or even be nice to them, just quit acting like such a jackass, okay?"

Jason nodded before looking down. "Hey, can you give me a sec? I just noticed i'm still wrapped in a towel...."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Next chapter, Jason makes an appearance on Monday Night Raw before making his big move over to ECW! Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Jason sat in the Raw locker room, donning the first pair of tights Maria had made him (white with a blue and green tornado on the sides). He would only be doing a backstage segment, but he was the most exited he'd been since entering WWE for the first time. This would be his first time on major WWE programming where he wouldn't just be jobbing for someone. Jim Duggan sat next to him as the two generally shot the shit. Goldust was also there talking to the two (since it was the draft show, the whole roster was there), and Jason found out that Jim and Goldust were actually pretty good buddies. Jason got up after awhile to get himself in the zone for his backstage segment. He walked into the hall and wandered around for a little while, before he was approached by Maria.

"Hey, Tornado!" Maria said cheerfully. Maria had started calling Jason "Tornado".

"What's goin on, Maria?" Jason said, semi-seriously.

"Hey, i'm not trying to distract you," Maria said, "but I wanna ask you something..."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, my travel buddies are being drafted, and I wanted to know if you and Jim would mind having me travel with you?"

"Umm...." Jason was taken aback by this question. "well, I don't mind, and i'm pretty sure that Jim won't mind. I can ask him when i'm done with my segment...."

"That would be great!" Maria said cheerfully. "Well, i'll talk to you after the show, then?"

"Sure!" Jason said. The two went their seprate ways and Jason began getting in the zone.....

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason was shown outside, standing next to the production truck. He had just been announced as a draft pick for ECW. As he stood there, Yoshi Tatsu approached him and started speaking to him in Japanese, odviously upset over the previous week's events.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Jason spat. Goldust walked next to Yoshi.

"What he's trying to say....." Goldust said, "is that he dosn't appreciate what you pulled last week. Truth be told, I don't appreciate it much either."

"Well," Jason spat, "sorry to upset Gold-freak and Godzilla, but I work for one person, and one person only, and that's me! Now if you don't mind," Jason began to turn, "i've got better things to do then talk to you freaks!"

Jason tried to walk away, but Goldust spun Jason around. Jason snapped and slammed Goldust's head into the production truck. He began to stomp away wildly at Goldust, but Yoshi hit him in the back of the head. Jason grabbed Yoshi and hit a T-Bone suplex on Yoshi. He started assaulting both Goldust and Yoshi before security rushed in and pulled Jason off the two ECW stars. As he was dragged away, Jason shouted threats at the two.....

xoxoxoxoxo

Jason walked back into the locker room, where Jim was sitting down.

"Hey Jim," Jason asked, "I got a question for you."

"Shoot kid." Jim said.

"Well, Maria said that her travel partners got drafted and she wants to know if she can travel with us."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, that's cool. Well, it looks like we got a full car then!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Jim explained, "I invited Goldust and Yoshi to travel with us too! So, we got a packed car, kid!"

Jason grinned widely. "Looks like we do! Well, i'm gonna go let Maria know."

"Tell her to hurry up!" Jim said, "I wanna hit the road in about a half hour. God's speed!"

Jason ran out of the locker room, trying to find Maria.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

What crazy hijinxes will the crew find themselves in on their first road trip? And what's next for the new rivalry between Yoshi, Jason and Goldust? All this and more in the next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

Jason took a quick shower and got dressed before it was time for the gang to pile in the rental car. They had to get an mini van due to the large travel group they had assembled. Jason sat in the very back by himself, Yoshi and Maria were in the second row and the veterans sat in the front, Goldust behind the wheel. Jason listened to the war-stories that Goldust and Hacksaw had to tell, trying to soak in as much information as he could. He realized just how great of a learning experience these road trips would be. After a couple hours, they pulled over at a gas station.

"Alright guy's," Hacksaw said, leaning back to face the people behind him, "this is gonna be our last stop till' the arena, which is about another 2 hours away, so get what you need....."

"And Yoshi," Goldust butted in, "use the bathroom here, because I'm not gonna freakin pull over this time!"

And with Yoshi's laughter, the group piled out of the minivan. Jason walked in and immediately walked to the energy drinks, piling his arms full.

"Monster, rock-star, rip-it, Crunk juice, joker, jolt.... I think I'm good!"

Jason walked up to the check up counter (grabbing a bag of pepperoni pizza combos) and paid for the gratuitous amounts of energy drink he grabbed. As the clerk was bagging it, he was approached by Maria.

"Hey Tornado," She said cheerfully before looking down at Jason's purchase, ".....umm, you better be sharing!"

"Of course," Jason chuckled, "I got enough to go around. Did you know Yoshi's never had an energy drink before?"

"Oh god," Maria chuckled, "this is gonna be a looong car ride, isn't it?"

"Long, but funny!"

"That's what she said!" Yoshi called from the candy isle, causing everyone in the gas station to laugh.

"Anyway, there should be a new pair of tights and your boots ready at the taping today." Maria said, "And I wanted to ask you something..."

"Sure," Jason said, cracking open a monster, "go ahead!"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to get some dinner after the show," Maria asked kinda nervously, "get better acquainted?"

"Sounds pretty good!" Jason said. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the van, see you in a sec!"

xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Only an hour had passed, and the van was littered with empty cans. Yoshi was having a huge sugar rush, singing Disney songs in Japanese. He was in the middle of "under the sea" when Goldust stopped the car.

"We're here," Goldust said, "now get that sugar-crazed goofball outta the van!"

The group piled outta the van. Yoshi decided to run around and be obnoxious while the others went to the locker rooms. On the way to the locker room, Jason was given his new tights (Black tights with white tornado's on the pant leg) and his boots (same design as the tights). He went in the locker room and got dressed before being approached by Hacksaw.

"Alright kid," Jim said, "your first ECW match is gonna be against Yoshi. Just remember what I've been telling you and it should go fine!" Hacksaw pulled on his knee pads. "Now go out there and show em' what you got, kid!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The Red Tornado" blared on the intercom system as Jason made his way to the ring, donning the new tights-boots combo. Yoshi was already in the ring. The match started with Jason and Yoshi quickly tying up. Jason threw Yoshi over the top rope and began brawling with Yoshi. The two threw a flurry of punches toward each other before Jason hit a snap suplex. Jason waited for Yoshi to get up before he lifted Yoshi up for a running powerslam (which he dubbed the "Big Slice"). The ref counted both Yoshi and Jason out, but Jason continued his relentless assault. He lifted Yoshi up for the Disaster (his T-Bone Suplex), but threw Yoshi down when Goldust ran out for the save. Jason hit the Disaster on Goldust, sending Goldust through the announcers table. Jason then lifted up Yoshi and grabbed a chair. Jason set Yoshi up on the apron and climbed to the top rope, where he hit his now-trademark elbow drop, only this time it was the chair colliding with Yoshi's throat, not Jason's elbow. He sat on the floor for a moment, soaking in the boo's of the crowd, and feeling accomplished at what he belived to be a very good ECW debut.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason got out of the shower and got dressed in some semi-decent clothes. Yoshi had just entered the locker room.

"Yoshi hyper earlier after drinking energy," he mumbled, "but now Yoshi tired, why is this?"

"Yeah," Jason laughed, "you kinda crash if your not used to them! Sorry buddy!" And Jason chuckled his way out of the locker room......

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, just a fair warning, the next chapter is gonna have a little bit of mush between Jason and Maria, but DO NOT WORRY, the story will still put the wrestling first, and everything else second! I've seen too many decent stories ruined by mooey-gooey bull crap! Anyhow, I've got a question for all of you readers that will help me decide where to go with this story: Do you want to see Jason as a singles star, or in a tag team? I have another OC made for this story, and I don't know whether or not to have him feud or team with Jason. So, send me your responses in a review, I'd really appreciate it!

PS: The only reason my spelling is ANY better is because I downloaded a new program that actually has SPELL CHECK (gasp)


	11. Chapter 11

The month's almost halfway through and I'm about halfway to my goal of 500 total views for October. All in all, pretty good month so far. Anywho, STORY TIME!!!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason walked into the diner. It was a pretty small place with a mom and pop vibe about it, so Jason knew the food was going to be simply amazing. He looked over and saw Maria waving at him, so Jason walked toward her. She got up and hugged Jason.

"Hey there, Tornado," she said, "good match earlier!"

"Thanks," Jason said, "that Yoshi can get kinda stiff sometimes." He was having a great time, and he hadn't even sat down yet.

The two sat down and ordered and they talked about this and that. The usual date questions, "How was your childhood", or, among wrestling fans, "who was your favorite?" or "Oh my god, that hell in a cell with Mick was insane!". It was all good until Maria asked a question that Jason never wanted to hear in his life.

"So," she said, cutting a piece of her steak, "I hear you used to be part of a really popular tag team with a guy named Cutsman?"

Jason was taken aback by this question. "Yeah," he said, all of a sudden much more serious, "we were."

"Aww," Maria felt bad for spoiling the fun, "did you two have a falling out?"

Jason looked down with a blank stare engraved upon his eyes. "No, we got along better then brothers. He had my back, I had his. We promised that we'd both make it big........... there was nothing that could have broken us apart."

"Then what's wrong?" Maria said, lightning up a little bit.

"He's dead."

The table was quiet for a minute. "I'm so sorry," Maria said, softly..... sweetly, with compassion in her voice, "what happened.... if you don't mind me asking?"

"We weren't that popular," Jason said, "we were the major heels of our area. Wherever we went, we would just incite riots....... like the Dudley Boyz did in ECW, only on a smaller scale. However, one day the fans took it too seriously......" he took a drink of his coke, "we left the arena after beating the fan favorites one night..... and we were met by a lone gunman. He squeezed off 4 shots before taking his own life. Two of them missed, one whizzed right by my ear, and the last one.......... right in his chest. I remember holding him as someone called 911, and I'll never forget his last words..... 'You gotta make it big for us, man, and if you don't....... I'm haunting your ass!' Bastard always made me laugh, even in death......"

"Are you okay?" Maria asked, starting to get teary-eyed. Jason looked up, half grinning.

"Don't worry about it," Jason said, "it's the past. I've learned to only focus on the happy moments i've had with Cutsman!"

The two finished up their meal and walked out to the parking lot, where they had two separate cars.

"So," Maria asked in typical bubbly fashion, "were you headed now?"

"Airport," Jason said, "day or two of R&R in Pontiac, then get ready for the road again. You?"

"House shows," Maria said, rolling her eyes yet, "you'll be doing em soon enough, so enjoy your house while you can."

The two laughed before Maria kissed Jason on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few days, Tornado!"

As Maria walked away, Jason's heart began to flutter a little bit. He replayed the last 30 seconds of his life back in his head, and he only had one thing to say.

"Fuck yeah!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Aah, final words of wisdom, lol. Like I said, not too much mush, I just wanted to use this chapter as a little character building for Jason. Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, between other stories and the fact I've actually been busy for the first time in months, I haven't had much time. Anywho, remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

That 500 view goal I had...... yeah, we reached it! I'm at almost 750 views this month, so now I'm upping it to 800 views by the end of the month. And with how successful many of my stories are right now (this one being my second most popular by one view), I have a feeling we'll be reaching this goal very easily. Anywho, this chapter's going to be a step away from the road, into the personal life of Jason, and the chapter get's pretty emotional, just to let y'all know. Well, let's get started

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason sat on his couch, relaxing for the first time in a few weeks. On his days off, he was usually tying up loose ends in indie feds he had worked for, but now that all that was done, he could just sit down. He was watching a "Greatest hits" type DVD from his work in the indies. He was having a great time watching it until a match came on that he didn't want to think about. The last match he ever worked with Cutsman.

Jason couldn't believe it had been three years since his partner in crime had been killed. He tried not to think about it too much, but for some reason, it all came rushing back to him at that moment. Jason's head was spinning insanely, and Jason could almost feel tears begin to swell up in his eyes.

"I need to get out for a bit..."

Jason got up, grabbed his keys, and went out to his car. He popped in a Pantera CD before starting a long drive. He didn't pay much attention to where he was going. All he could think of was the night Cutsman had died. His blood covering Jason's hands, the gunman who had taken his own life, the fact that he could have died as well. About an hour passed before Jason realized where he was. He was passing the graveyard that Cutsman had been buried at.

Jason pulled into the graveyard and found Cutsman's grave. He got out of his car and walked up to the tombstone.

"Here lies Marcus 'Cutsman' C. Avery," Jason read aloud, "born February 24th, 1987. Died September 19th, 2006..... he wasn't even twenty yet." Jason got down on one knee.

"Hey buddy," he said to the tombstone, "remember me? I made it, man! I'm in the WWE. I did it..... for us...." Jason could feel tears begin to build in his eyes. "I fucking miss you buddy..... I miss you so much, Marcus..."

Jason couldn't hold it back anymore. He began crying heavily, one hand on his friend's tombstone while "Cemetery gates" by Pantera played from his car.....

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Like I said, got pretty emotional. I thought that I should keep this chapter short and sweet (I hate writing longer chapters when there sad and stuff). Next chapter, much less emotional and back to the chaos known as the WWE. Remember to review, let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story in general. What do you want to see? Just review, please!


	13. Chapter 13

Well, Make Me A Superstar is the most successful story of the month (thus far) with almost 200 views this month (again, so far), making the total views for all my stories almost 1000! I want to thank each and every one of my viewers for making October 2009 my most successful month on fan fiction! Before I start, I want to plug a few more of my stories. For the TNA fans out there, check out Total Nonstop Opportunity, which is basically this story set in a TNA world. It focuses a lot more on the backstage politics and ribbing. Also, if you like fantasy wrestling, check out my 2 fantasy federation's, Legend Wrestling Federation and Professional Championship Wrestling. LWF obviously focuses on the legends and PCW focuses on the superstars of today. So, without further adieu, here's the next chapter!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason sat backstage in the ECW locker room, in a much better mood then he was in. He was dressed to go, wearing red tights with the tornado symbol and his black boots. As he sat there, Shane McMahon walked into the locker room.

"Hey Jason," Shane said, "can I speak with you for a second?"

Jason walked outside of the locker room with Shane, who was in a very serious mood.

"Jason," Shane spoke, "I'm sure you've heard that I'm going to be retiring from WWE here very soon."

"Yes, sir, and I'm saddened to hear that."

"I appreciate that, but quite frankly, I was one of your biggest supporters here. Now, it comes with great regret that I must inform you that after tonight, we will be releasing you."

Jason's jaw dropped to the ground. "What! Why?"

"Well," Shane said sadly, "creative doesn't have many idea's for you right now, and quite frankly, the family believes that you should spend some more time out there honing your craft. I'm sorry."

Shane walked away as Jason stood there completely shocked by the news. His entire life just crashed down before him at that moment. He walked slowly back into the locker room and told Jim the news.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason stood in the ring with "Hacksaw" Jim Duggan for his last WWE match. The match seemed like a blur to Jason. It was one of the better matches of his career, but he couldn't even remember most of it. He was still trying to absorb everything that just happened. The match finished with Duggan getting the pin, and Jason walked slowly into the locker room, where he was met by Goldust, Maria and Yoshi. Maria had tears in her eyes, and the 4 (Duggan joined them after a little while) had a mini goodbye party for Jason. At the end of the night, Jason was in tears as he walked back to his car, with no clue where his career was going to go from here.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

I'm sorry that we had two major downer's in the past 2 chapters, but right now I had no idea what to do with Jason in WWE. HOWEVER, I have big plans for Jason in the independent circuit. Now, here's where I need you, the readers, to help me out! I only have a couple other original characters, and I'd like it if you helped me create a few for upcoming chapters! Now, basically what I'm asking for is for you to fill out the following.

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Height:

Weight:

Home Town:

Finisher:

Favorite Moves:

This is kind of my thank you, I guess you can call it, because the only way you can influence the story more is actually writing it (lol). And just an FYI, you definitely haven't seen the last of Jason in WWE. For now, thank you again for reading, thank you to all my reviewers (I'll name you guy's in an upcoming chapter, I'm feeling too lazy to do it now lol) and please review with your original characters! Till next time, peace out!


	14. Chapter 14

Jason walked up the all to familiar steps he's been up so many times before. He was back in Michigan to meet with an old friend. He knocked on the door of the old house and waited for a second before it was answered.

"I was wondering when you'd be here!" Rob Van Dam smiled at his protege' "Come on in, man, me and Sabu have been waiting for you!"

Jason walked in, happy to get out of the mid-august cold. He took off his leather jacket and walked into the living room, where Sabu was rolling one of his all to familiar joints. At least Jason now knew that Rob and Sabu haven't changed a bit.

"Sit down man," Rob said, "we have plenty to catch up on over some California green! How was your run in WWE?"

Sabu lit up the joint and it was passed in rotation as Jason told the story. He explained the turmoil that he, Zeke and Vlad had, the friendships he'd developed with Maria, Jim, Goldust and Yoshi, some of the moderately okay matches he'd had on Superstars and on ECW, and finally his release. By the time Jason was done with his story, they'd already had another saliva covered blunt in rotation. Rob nodded as Jason finished his story, taking a hit of the joint.

"Well kid," Rob said, exhaling, "that's part of the business. Happened to me, happened to Sabu over here (who was completely silent and pretty stoned), that's the territory! But what you gotta do now," he said, passing the blunt back to Jason, "is hone your craft. Get a little better, make the WWE regret ever letting you go! And I think I know the place for you to do that!"

"Where?" Jason said before taking a last hit before passing the blunt to Sabu.

"Me and Sabu have been working this fed that runs Michigan, Ohio, Indiana and Illinois," Rob said, "gets some pretty big crowds and has some talented guy's. Place is called Motor City Pro. Me and Sabu have a lot of say backstage...... well, I do, Sabu doesn't say much, do ya big guy? (Sabu just nodded) I'm pretty cool with the boss, and I'm sure he'll offer you a job, especially since we trained you" Rob gestured toward himself and Sabu.

"Well that's cool," Jason said, "but my choice comes down to this: What's the money like? It's not what it's all about, but I got bills to pay!"

"Dude," Rob said, laughing, "do you think we could buy good weed like this if the pay was shitty? The pay's really good for an indie fed, Jason, trust me! They got plenty of people for you to work with, good pay, you'll be pretty close to home, you'll be traveling with me and Sabu, what do you say?"

"Shit," Jason said, "sounds pretty good, I'm in!"

"Alright," Rob said, "I'll talk to him on Saturday for you then, alright buddy?" Rob started rubbing his stomach. "Man, I'm getting the munchies! You wanna order a pizza?"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason woke up well past noon on Sunday. He, Rob and Sabu partied pretty hard after the MCP show (Jason attended and was pleasantly surprised by what he saw). Thankfully, he didn't have a hangover, though. He jumped in the shower and threw on blue jean shorts and a white tank top before checking his messages.

"Hey Jason," Rob said through the answering machine, "I just talked to Bill Stanley, the guy who runs MCP, and he wants to talk to you about joining. Give him a call"

Jason picked up the phone and gave Bill a call. The two hit it off quite well, and a half hour after receiving Rob's message, Jason officially had a job again. His first show would be next week in Saginaw, Michigan. Jason celebrated with a bowl of ice cream and ordering a pay per view movie (In true Mick Foley fashion)

xoxoxoxoxoxo

So, Jason has a new Job! Real quickly, I want to thank Ninja Kid and World's biggest jerichoholic for sending in OC's and I would also like to thank Zero Ben, Sukkasaku, and Golden-Black Dragon for reviewing the story! Still looking for OC's, so feel free to send em' in (if you already sent one, don't be shy to send another). The profile skeleton goes as following:

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Height:

Weight:

Home Town:

Finisher:

Favorite Moves

It would make my job easier if you could help with this (also, that would mean I would have to use a lot less other superstar's, because I don't like a lot of the big names that aren't signed with either TNA or WWE right now). Stick around, because next chapter we enter the world of MCP!


	15. Chapter 15

Jason walked around the locker room of MCP, exited to see how his first match would go. Now that he wasn't in WWE, he wore his old attire of torn up jeans and combat boots, having his hair tied back in a ponytail. His debut match was against some jobber named Brandon Brownson. He was talking to Brownson about the finish when Rob came in the back.

"Hey Jason," Rob said, "need to borrow you for a bit!"

Jason got up and walked out of the locker room with Rob to ringside. The doors hadn't opened yet, so there were no fans in the arena yet. Jason looked in the ring and smiled at what he saw.

"Well," Jason said, now laughing, "it's fucking Rhyno!"

Rhyno stood in the middle of the ring with a big grin on his face and a title belt around his waste. Jason got in the ring and the two embraced in a hug.

"Bout time we got you in the little big leagues, kid!" Rhyno laughed, "How the fuck you been!?"

Jason, Rhyno and Rob all caught up in the ring. It turned out that Rhyno was MCP champion and that Rob and Sabu were the tag team champs. Jason fooled around with Rhyno in the ring, showing off some of his new moves, before they got kicked out (fans were beginning to trickle in). Jason's match was second on the bill, so he had some time to prepare....

xoxoxoxoxoxo

There was a big buzz that night in Saginaw. It turns out that the fans were quite aware of who Jason was. Jason looked out into the crowd, and saw a lot of signs out there for him (his favorite being, "Hey Tornado, welcome to MCP, BITCH!!!"). Brownson and the ref were in the ring, and "Red Tornado" by HORSE the band began to blare over the intercom as the announcer read his info.

"Making his way to the ring, standing in at 6'2, weighing in at 225 pounds. He comes to us tonight from Pontiac, Michigan. He is a former WWE superstar and trainee of Rob Van Dam and Sabu. Ladies and Gentleman, this is Jason "The Tornado" Storm!"

Jason ran out to a very good reaction. He got in the ring and wasted no time at all. Jason and Brandon tied up in the center of the ring. Jason whipped Brandon into the ropes and snap suplexed him onto the ground. Jason lifted Brandon back up and hit a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Jason ran to the ropes and hit a springboard moonsault, getting a 2 count on his foe. Brandon slowly got up, but was quickly knocked back down with a yakuza kick straight to the chest. Jason dragged Brownson so that his head and part of his chest were outside of the ring. Jason got up on the top rope and hit the guillotine leg drop that made him a "Star" in WWE...... no, he wasn't a star there, but he could tell that would be different in MCP.

The fans were solidly behind Jason, with a thunderous "Red Tornado" chant going through the arena (clearly, the fans were familiar with some of his past work, for he hadn't gone by 'Red Tornado' in years). Jason rolled back in the ring and decided it was time to wrap things up. Jason hit his old finisher, the Disaster (a T-Bone Suplex), lining Brandon up for the TPT. Jason climbed to the top rope and hit the moonsault into a double stomp he had dubbed the Trailer Park Terminator, landing square on the chest of Brownson. 3 seconds later, Jason was victorious in his debut match. Jason celebrated with the fans, being showered with beer (which was seen as a welcoming ceremony in MCP) and smoking a cigarette with a fan he had never seen before in his life. Jason finally made his way to the back, drenched in beer, and feeling better then he had in a very long time. Forget the WWE, this was Jason's new home..... and he was happy to be there!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason got out of the shower at his house (The show was close enough for him to drive back to Pontiac). He pulled on a pair of sweat pants and checked his phone. To his surprise, he had messages. He checked them.

"Hey kid," Rob said in the first message, "just wanted to say that was a hell of a debut out there. Sabu agrees with me, but we all know how vocal he is! Anyway, the next show is next week in Detroit, after that we really start to hit the road, so get rested up. Don't quote me, but I'm hearing that next week isn't gonna be a squash, so you better get ready! Oh, and Rhyno says hi! Call me when you get this, I want to run some idea's by you before I take them up to Bill."

Jason smiled, happy that he had accomplished something in his first match back. He checked the next message on his phone, and nearly dropped in in surprise of who it was from.

"Hey Jason, it's Maria! Figured it had been awhile since I talked to you, so I thought I'd give you a call. Me and Yoshi are supposed to be making an appearance in Chicago in a couple of weeks here, if you can try to make it out...... well, call me back, okay? Talk to you soon, Tornado."

Jason listened to the message again, happy to hear Maria's voice..... it had been awhile since he heard from his old WWE buddies. He sat back on his couch, smiling, as he called Rob back, putting business first.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

MCP debut: successful. Next chapter, expect to hear more from Maria, and definitely expect Jason's next match. Be sure to review! And sorry it's been awhile, I've been plagued with some computer issues as of late, so I'm really sorry for the wait! Well, review, y'all!


	16. Chapter 16

3395. That is, as of 6:37 pm on new years eve, how many views I have gotten in 2009. Honestly, this far exceeds what I expected to get EVER, so I definitely want to thank you, my fans, for making 2009 a good year for my writing "career", if you will. I'm very happy with how it's all turned out, and I wanted to thank you, my readers, for checking out my stories this year! Now, as for THIS story. I have gotten a lot of original wrestlers from you, and I want to thank the following people: wrestlingfan438, zeroben, golden-black dragon, young jezzy and world's biggest jerichoholic. Your original wrestlers are helping me out big time in the process of working on this story. That being said, I am still accepting original wrestlers for you out there in internet land, so feel free to send em' in. With that all said and done with, here's the next chapter:

Jason was practically walking on air upon walking into the venue. He was only about 45 minutes away from home, so he had a lot of friends and family out in the crowd tonight, Rob and him were going to run some pretty big idea's by Bill, and most importantly, he just got done talking to Maria, and found out that in 2 weeks they were going to be in the same town (Toronto, Ontario) so they set up some hang out time.

He walked into the locker room and got changed into his attire for the night (camo shorts and the same combat boots. His hair was again tied in a ponytail, but was not tied up in dreadlocks, after a drunken night with Rob, Rhyno and Sabu). Jason chatted with Rhyno for about 10 minutes before the two of them went to meet Rob and Sabu in Bill's office.

"Gentleman," Bill said when the four of them walked in, "have a seat! Rob tells me that you have some big idea's."

"That we do, Bill." Rhyno said, taking a seat on a steel chair (the same one he planned on cracking someone's skull open with later that night). "Alright, I'm gonna get right to business. Now, I heard you talking last week about wanting Nevan to challenge me for the belt, right?"

Bill nodded. Nevan Flaherty (Real first name Devin) was another young gun who was catching fire in MCP. He's been there about 4 months. He stood at 6'1, 230 pounds with a very Jeff Hardy-ish build about him. Short, red hair he usually kept spiked up. Jason had spoken with him backstage last show for a short while, and Nevan was a really nice guy..... of course, he was the exact opposite in the ring. Cold, sarcastic and evil at times. A thinking man's heel, MCP's solution to Randy Orton. And, from what Jason had seen from him, he was a damn good wrestler to.

"Well," Rhyno continued, "I also heard that your looking to push him a bit more before he gets to face me, right?" Again, Bill nodded, and Rhyno continued to speak. "Well, Rob, Sabu and myself were thinking that maybe you should give Nevan a run against our boy here." Rhyno patted Jason on the shoulder. "Think of it this way; it's setting up a new number one contender to super stardom, it's giving Jason some well needed exposure to the fans in the best possible way without it being overkill, and we could bring some other people into it later on down the line. I ran it by Jason, and he's cool with it, and I planned on running it by Nevan tonight, but I wanted you to be the first outside of us to hear it."

Bill thought it over for a moment. "Do you have an idea for a storyline?"

Rob stepped in. "As a matter of fact, me and Rhyno were working on that all week. Here's what we were thinking......."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

20 minutes later, Bill had a pretty big grin on his face. "Rob, Rhyno, Sabu..... you know, you three never cease to amaze me!"

"Thanks." Sabu said.

"Tell you what, boys," Bill said, "you run it by Nevan, and we'll talk about it when we hit Toronto. Now, if the three of you could leave for a sec, I want to talk to Jason about something."

Bill shook hands with the three vets as they left the room, leaving Bill alone with Jason. "You have some pretty good mentors there kid. Good teachers..... did you know that they actually help train some of our more green talent here?"

"I think they may have brought that up, Bill." Jason said.

Bill chuckled. "Well, they speak very highly of you, and this isn't the first idea they ran by me that has to do with you, you know." Bill sat up, and got a bit more serious. "You know where we're gonna be next week, right? Toronto, Ontario! Our Canadian show ever, and I plan on blowing the roof off the joint. Now, next week is also gonna be the last time Larry White Jr graces one of our rings before he moves over to TNA."

Larry White Jr was the son of indie legend Larry White. He was 6'4, 240-50 pounds, had a very ripped build to him, short blonde hair he kept spiked at all times, and bright blue eyes. Jr was without a doubt MCP's biggest star who had never signed with WWE or TNA in the past, a blazing baby face. And, at the age of 21, he received, and accepted an opportunity to wrestle with TNA.

"Now, Rob convinced me that your the perfect guy to wrestle him on his way out, and I took their advice because Nevan is facing Rob, Rhyno and Sabu in a 6 man tag match in the main event." Bill lit up a cigar. He may have been pretty cool, but he did fill in a lot of stereotypes of the business man/wrestling promoter. "So, in 2 weeks it'll be Larry White Jr facing you, Jason "The Tornado" Storm. Now, I don't need to explain to you that you NEED to perform well in 2 weeks. Last week you weren't too bad, but this isn't going to be your average squash match, kid. Larry's a beast out there, a wild animal, and your gonna need to bring your A game just to keep up with him. Toronto will make or break you, kid!"

Bill stood up and walked around his desk before sitting on top of it, to get closer to Jason. "Now, tonight I have you doing just a promo, because I want you in perfect condition for Toronto. Obviously, we have next week off, as I need to do some last minute preparations for the show that'll take me a little while. Now, I need YOU to train your ass off for this! I need you to look great in Toronto!" Bill looked up at the clock. "Now, go get ready for your promo!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Joey Jameson, official MCP interviewer, stood backstage with Jason. "I'm standing here with Jason 'The Tornado' Storm," he said in his booming voice, "who just last week debut in a very successful match. Jason, next week you will be facing Larry White Jr in his last match in MCP. How do you feel about this?"

"Well," Jason responded, honestly, "i'm not gonna lie, it's a bit nerve wrecking and a major honor to face such a local legend, but the only way that I'm ever gonna go anywhere in MCP is by beating big names like him, so listen up Larry. I respect you a great deal, I respect everything you've done for MCP, but next week, you better bring your A game, because I'm going out there to win, buddy!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Well, I know I promised a match, but I figured I'd use this chapter to build up to Jason's first big match in MCP. For those of you who read my other stories, yes, this is the same Larry White Jr that's the main character in my TNA story. I've always wanted to write a match between those two, so I figured it's now or never! I haven't decided if I'm going to do this all in one chapter, or divide it up into two (This all depends on how much time I have), but coming soon, I will have Jason "The Tornado" Storm squaring off against Larry White Jr, and Jason will meet up with Maria. Will Jason get the big win? How will the meeting with Maria go? I DON'T KNOW!!! QUIT PRESSURING ME!!!! Oh, and be sure to review the story!


	17. Chapter 17

Jeez, talk about feeling for your character! Just like Jason, I have gotten a lot of pressure to make this match amazing, thus far making this the most stressed/obligated I've ever been to make this chapter not only amazing, but pretty much impossible to top. Alas, I do have some pretty cool spots planned, so I am really hoping this chapter will go over well. Also, I will be experimenting with going more in depth with the action, so bear with me here. Reviewing this chapter after you reading it will REALLY help, because going as in detail as I plan on is entirely new to me! Also, I will obviously be breaking this up into two parts: The match, and the night with Maria.... sorry, but if I didn't, then this chapter would never end! Well, I should quit ranting and get to work on the chapter now..... god save us all!

One last thing, if I accidentally call Jason "Larry" a few times, my bad! I'll be proof reading this, but I can't guarantee I'll catch every mistake. Chapter time now!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason got out of his car, duffel bag in one hand and cigarette in the other. This was a major flashback to his first night in WWE; the anticipation, the pressure, the nervous feeling, the butterflies dancing in his head.... but he was exited! The past week, he'd talked to Larry White Jr, his opponent that night, a few times, and they'd lined up some pretty cool spots that night, but agreed to improvise almost the entire thing, which is how Larry and Jason liked to work.

Jason crushed his cigarette before walking in. He arrived about an hour before bell time, and 45 minutes before fans would be allowed in. His hands were shaking, because he knew that the success of MCP's first ever Canadian show did mostly ride on his match against Larry. He went to the locker room, where he received many pat's on the back and a good dose of "good luck's" from the boys, as he got dressed; Since it was a special occasion, he broke out the tights. Black tights with a white tornado design on the sides, along with his combat boots, pony tail, and a black zip up hoodie he planned on wearing to the ring for now on (He spray painted "Tornado" on the back of it with white paint). Nobody really approached him until midway through the show. They were wrestling in a ballroom type place, much like New York's Hammerstein ballroom, so there was a balcony exclusively for the wrestlers. It was here he was approached by Rob, Sabu, Rhyno and Larry.

"How ya feeling, kid?" Rhyno asked.

"Nervous!" Jason said, chuckling. "Don't you three have a match to get ready for?"

"Yes," Rhyno said, "but we don't go on until before you guy's.... yeah, your main eventing. We're facing Nevan and a couple other guy's I don't think you've met, but we didn't come up here to talk about that." Rhyno pulled out a piece of paper from the black hoodie he was wearing over his singlet, unfolding it. "You see, I was thinking, this match has 2 purposes. 1, to give Larry a proper send off, and 2, to push you a bit more. So, I was thinking, and I came up with a really juicy finish to the match. I cleared it with Bill, Larry likes it, so I thought I'd run it by you....."

They talked about the new finish for 15 minutes, making some minor changes to make it more dramatic, before it was agreed upon. The four left, leaving Jason to catch his wits and try to calm down a little bit. That's when he looked into the crowd to see Maria, right there in the front row, with Jim, Yoshi and Goldust right next to her. That was the first time Jason actually broke a sweat that night.....

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"The Red Tornado" blared over the intercom, and the fans went nuts! This was why they came out that night, Larry White Jr's final match! Jason came out, much more serious then he had been since he came to MCP. He walked to the ring, taking time to high five some fans, took out his ponytail, letting his dreads flow freely, and removed his hoodie. He looked to the front row, where Maria was jumping up and down, excitedly, while Jim and the boys looked on, smiling. The music went off and tension began to build for the entrance of Larry White Jr.

"Almost Easy" by Avenged Sevenfold blasted in the ballroom, and the fans really lost it! Larry came out, pumping up the crowd with a very high energy entrance. He was wearing a black singlet with blue bio hazard signs on them, black boots with blue laces, and black elbow and knee pads. He entered the ring and stood atop the top rope, his hands over his head with his index fingers raised (His little "I'm number one" taunt) before getting down and looking Jason right in the eye. The music went off, and the announcer made his introductions.

"Ladies and gentleman, this match is scheduled for one fall with a 30 minute time limit, and is your MAIN EVENT! To my left, standing in at 6'2, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Pontiac, Michigan, "The Tornado" Jason Storm!"

Jason got a very good reaction. Before going to WWE, he was a frequent of the Canadian independent scene. He raised his arm before the Announcer continued. The ref searched him for anything that could be used as a weapon while the Announcer spoke.

"And his opponent, to my right. He stands in at 6'4 and weights in tonight at 248 pounds. He is the son of the "Indy Legend" Larry White. Coming to you tonight from Miami, Florida. He is a two time MCP champion, a one time MCP tag team champion, and the only man to win two 'Motor City Mayhem' tournaments back to back. Ladies and gentleman, he is Larry White Jr!!!"

The fans went nuts. The only person Jason had seen such a reaction for in the past was maybe Hulk Hogan; The fans couldn't get enough of Larry. A thick "Please don't go" chant erupted from the fans, and Jason could see Larry already getting quite emotional. Larry did his number one taunt before the ref checked him for any weapons. The ref called for the bell and the match had officially begun.

Larry and Jason sized each other up in the center of the ring before shaking hands in a show of good sportsmanship. The two tied up and muscled each other around before breaking it off. They circled one another before Jason challenged Larry to a test of strength, which Larry got the better of, muscling him into the corner before letting go and stepping back to do his number one taunt. Jason nodded before tying back up with Larry. Jason hit the first move of the night, hitting an arm drag. Larry sprung right back up and returned with an arm drag of his own. The two went back and forth before striking battle poses in the middle of the ring. The fans applauded the show of back and forth athleticism shown by the two.

The two tied up again in the middle of the ring, and Larry whipped Jason into the ropes. Jason sprung off of them, ducked a clothesline, and countered with a drop toe hold. Jason locked in a headlock, but Larry stood and back dropped Jason to the mat below. Larry locked in a headlock of his own, and Jason, like Larry before, stood and whipped Larry into the ropes before hitting an arm drag. Jason went for a baseball slide, but Larry managed to get out of the way. Jason stood on the apron (He just barely stopped himself from sliding out of the ring) and Larry went for a punch, but Jason blocked it and hit a few of his own, before springing up to the top and hitting a springboard clothesline onto Larry, sending him to the mat below. Both men sprung up and Jason hit a couple suplexes before going for a tiltawhirl backbreaker. However, Larry landed on his feet and countered with a one armed backbreaker. Larry whipped Jason into the ropes and managed to shoulder block Jason to the ground before hitting a knee drop. Larry put Jason in a sleeper, but Jason was able to get up after a half minute or so and hit a huge step up enzugiri, making Larry back up to the corner. Jason ran back a bit before hitting a huge stinger splash on Larry. Larry leaned against the ropes, but Jason clotheslined Larry outside of the ring. While Larry was slowly getting to his feet, Jason hit the ropes on one side before connecting with a springboard moonsault to the outside, sending both men to the ground.

They each took maybe 4 seconds before getting back up, but in that four seconds, Jason observed a lot. He heard the crowd roaring "This is awesome", and they were barely over the five minute mark, by Jason's estimate. He also noticed he hit the move right in front of Maria and co. Maria looked a bit concerned, unsure if the moonsault hit right, but the boys were completely drawn into the match, all three with looks of amazement and surprise on their face. Jason never truly got to show off what he could do in WWE, so this came as no surprise to Jason.

The two got up and brawled for a moment before Jason rolled Larry inside of the ring, his head just hanging off of the apron. The fans cheered, knowing what was coming; the top rope guillotine leg drop, where the opponent's head was on the apron (Jason had a name for this move- Twister). Jason climbed the top rope, making the ref stop his count. But when Jason jumped, Larry moved, causing Jason to crash and burn. Jason felt a lot of pain in his quad/buttocks area in his right leg, but he rolled back into the ring in no time flat.

"Are you okay?" Larry said while bringing Jason to his feet.

"I'm fine"

Larry brought Jason up to his feet and did his taunt before running to the ropes. He sprung off and hit one of his finishers, a leaping clothesline he called the end of an era. The ref dropped down and got a two count. The fans screamed in amazement- Jason was only the 6th man in Larry's 2 year run to kick out of that move. Larry appeared to be very surprised, but spent little time locking Jason in a Boston crap, working the injured leg of Jason. Jason cried out in agony (Some of it actually quite real), but was able to get out of the hold after a few moments. Jason slowly got to his feet. Larry bounced off of the ropes, possibly going for another "End of an Era", but Jason hit a dropkick to Larry, sending them both to the mat. The ref came up to Jason, before checking Larry.

"Are you okay?"

"Great. How far in are we?"

"Maybe 10 minutes"

The ref checked Larry as Jason got to his feet, leaning heavily against the ropes. Larry got to his feet and moved toward Jason, but Jason gave Larry a boot to the gut before hitting the Disaster (His T-bone Suplex), shocking the entire crowd. Jason covered Larry, but was only recipient of a 2 count.

Jason decided it was time to switch up his game a bit. He got to his feet and locked in a figure four leg lock onto Larry. Larry writhed in pain, coming close to submitting, before finally reaching the ropes after maybe a couple of minutes. Jason broke the hold and Larry got up. Jason bounced off the ropes and hit a running cross body, sending both men outside of the ring. Jason got up first and went in the ring, right before climbing out to the apron, where he hit a running elbow drop right on to the chest of Larry. Jason rolled Larry in position for the Twister, before climbing to the top and hitting it. Jason rolled back into the ring and got only a two count, frustrating the hell out of him.

Jason got up and brought Larry to his feet, hitting a spike DDT on Larry, and getting another two count. A frustrated Jason walked around the ring for a moment, giving Larry enough time to get to his feet. Jason went to tie up with Larry, but Larry booted Jason in the gut, hitting a series of rights and lefts before nailing a fisherman Suplex, getting a two count himself. Both men lied in the center of the ring, and the ref began to count. Both men got to their feet and looked each other in the eye, frustration and respect mixed in their eyes. They tied up in the middle of the ring, and Jason hit a few European uppercuts before Larry countered with some heavy rights. A boot from Jason, a boot from Larry, a little brawling, before Larry finally managed to nail a double under hook Suplex. Larry climbed on Jason, getting a two count. They both got up again. Jason went for a punch, but Larry ducked it and managed to hit the Hall of Fame, another one of his finishers, out of nowhere (HOF is a torture rack Samoan drop). Another two count, and a look of sheer disbelief on the face of Larry. Larry got frustrated and began to bicker with the ref, giving Jason a few moments of rest.

In these moments, Jason read the crowd again, and they were louder then Jason had ever heard a crowd, including the one's in WWE. The 5000-5500 fans crammed into that ballroom were watching what many would consider the greatest match in Indie wrestling history! As Jason slowly got up, he glanced at Maria and the guy's. Their expressions were a little more worried, due to the abuse Jason was putting himself through..... but they hadn't seen anything yet!

Larry finally got Jason up, but Jason nailed a Huricanrana out of nowhere. Jason slowly lifted Larry to his feet and propped him up on the top rope. Jason walked to the other side of the ring before booking into a full sprint, climbing up the ropes and hitting a frankensteiner, sending Larry to the mat below. Jason went back to the top rope and hit a 450 splash onto Larry, getting a two count. The fans were hysterical, they could not believe that, after almost 25 minutes or so of such high impact competition, it was still going! And frankly, Jason was surprised he was still going!

Both men got to their feet slowly and threw a series of punches back and forth at one another before Jason hit a brain buster. Jason scooted Larry closer to the turnbuckle, and climbed the top rope for what he hoped to be the last time of the match. He looked out into the crowd for a minute, looking Maria right in the eye, before jumping back for the Trailer Park Terminator, colliding with the chest of Larry! Pinfall..... 1....... 2....... and a kick out! The crowd could not believe it. Both men slowly got up before.... YES! Larry shocked the crowd by hitting a drop toe hold and locking in the Legend Lock (A sleeper hold with body scissors locked in). Larry held the move in tight for a couple minutes as Jason slowly crawled closer to the bottom rope, before finally grabbing it. Both men got to there feet before......

_Ding ding_

"Ladies and gentleman, the 30 minute time limit for this match has expired, therefore, this match is a draw!"

The audience got to their feet, and was mixed between massive chants of "Red Tornado" and "Please Don't Go!" Larry and Jason, who had just finished what could possibly have been one another's best match, embraced in the middle of the ring in a hug before Jason went backstage to let Larry soak in his final moments in MCP...... or so Jason thought! As Jason was halfway down the walk way, the entire MCP roster, lead by Rob, Sabu and Rhyno, made their way out to the ring to pay tribute to Larry. When Larry saw what was happening, he broke out into tears.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason had just got out of the shower and changed into his street clothes; A black shirt over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, his combat boots, and his dreads tied back into a pony tail, before being confronted by Larry, who was also in his street clothes now.

"So," Larry said, "here you got a hot date tonight."

"You heard right," Jason grinned, "so your lucky. Your night's over, mine's just begun!"

The two laughed, but as the laughter died down, they looked each other in the eye, before Larry extended his hand.

"You know," Larry said, "this was my favorite match ever. I made a good choice by picking you as the guy to have my last match with."

Jason accepted his handshake, before the two finally parted ways. Not only had Jason had a good match, but he had a new friend in Larry White Jr....... but he couldn't think about that too long, because his night was just starting. He didn't have another match, but he was still going to be quite busy.....

Maria was waiting!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Okay, so that's a hell of a lot longer then I thought it would go! Well, again, please review! This is the first time I ever wrote for a match in that much detail, so I'd like for you to tell me how I did! That would really help, should I do another detailed match like this in the future, which wouldn't be too far a stretch to imagine me doing! Well, next chapter, Jason has a date with Maria.... how will that go? You'll have to wait and find out! Remember, review!


	18. Chapter 18

First off, I want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. After the detail I put into the Larry White Jr match, I had to take a break from this story..... I wound up taking a break from writing period for awhile. Band stuff and personal issues have taken up a lot of my time as of late. Enough of this, though, there's a date to be had!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason got out of his rental car in front of a small diner he heard was really good. He looked in the rear view mirror to see if he looked okay; His dreads were still tied back, his black button up was only buttoned half way, revealing the black T he had on over it...... Jason thought he looked pretty decent, at least. He opened up the glove box and threw on a pair of riot shades before getting out of his car and walking into the diner.

He looked around for a second or two before finally spotting Maria. She was dressed in a black tank top (She was seated, so Jason couldn't get a real good look at what she was wearing). Jason walked toward her, and Maria (Noticing him) got up and gave him a hug.

"Great match out there tonight!"

"Thanks," Jason said, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess it wasn't my worst match ever."

The two sat down and began catching up. Jason talked about his road stories with Rob, Sabu and Rhyno over the past few weeks, and it turns out that Maria had some entertaining stories about Jim, Yoshi and Goldust, as well. The two started to chow down before Maria asked Jason a question he wasn't expecting.

"So," she said in between bites of her steak, "chances are that Vince is gonna hear about this match."

"More then likely." Jason said

"They might even offer you a spot back on the roster...."

"You never know." Jason sounded uneasy about her statement, and Maria shot him a curious look.

"You want to come back, right?"

Jason took a drink of his Coke (or Pepsi... he couldn't tell the freaking difference between the two) before answering. "Honestly, I don't think I would..... I don't think I'm ready to be back on the big times right now, to be frank with you."

"Really?" Maria was now very curious. "Why do you say that?"

"I was never a show stopper in WWE," Jason explained, "I never made too big of waves. Here in MCP, I have a chance to further work with the guy's who trained me, and broke me in the business to start with. Not to mention, I can sharpen my skills more, and get myself on the level I want to be at before I make a return. I wasn't a Shawn Michaels there, I wasn't the show stopper. Here, I am. And I have a chance to improve my abilities, get myself to show stopper status, you know?"

"But you were great tonight, Jason."

Jason took another big gulp. "Yes, but I wasn't GREAT in the big times, Maria." Jason was looking her dead in the eye, with a very serious look on his face. "Cutsman told me something very important a few weeks before he died, 'You are your harshest critic. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, only you. If you think you did good, so be it. But if you think you sucked, don't let anyone tell you different.' It might not make a lot of sense to you, Maria, but it makes perfect sense to me!"

Maria nodded in understanding. The topic soon changed and the two had a great night. When the bill was payed, Jason walked Maria to her car. The two chatted for another second, before they looked each other dead in the eye, seeing emotion in one another's. Jason moved in for the kiss, and Maria accepted. For that moment, time stood still for a good long time. Jason's mind ran at a million miles per hour, savoring every second of it.....

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason sat in his hotel room for awhile, soaking in the night he just had. In a single night, Jason had the best match of his career, built a name for himself in MCP, and had a magical night with Maria..... Maria.... Jason could not get her out of his mind. The kiss kept on replaying over in over in his head. Jason couldn't understand it. He could NOT get her out of his head..... when the obvious hit him.

"Holy shit," Jason said, "I'm in love!"

"Congrats kid," Rhyno said from the next bed over, "now shut the fuck up! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Short chapter, but I promised myself that love wasn't going to dominate this story, so that's probably for the better. What's next for Jason in MCP, now that he's established himself as a serious competitor? Find out in the next chapter! Remember, reviews make the next chapter come up sooner!


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait, WHAT?"

Jason was on the phone with Maria, completely shocked to hear about her WWE release. He didn't really understand it, she was TOTALLY over with the fans!

"Yeah," Maria said, "they released me a couple of days ago."

"Well, how are you handling it?" Jason said with a sense of concern in his voice.

"I'm okay," Maria said, despite a sense of disappointment in her voice, "I mean, yeah, I'm bummed, but I'm pretty sure that I can find a bunch of bookings on the indies, right?"

"Yeah, promoters would be MORE then thrilled to have you!"

The two talked for another 10 minutes before Jason had to let her go. He DID have a match that night. After hanging up, he pulled on his jean shorts, a black tank top, and his combat boots, letting his dreads hang below his face. This would be the start of his feud with Nevan, and he couldn't be any more exited about it. Bill decided to hold the feud until a month after Jason's big match with Larry White Jr, to further build Nevan up as the super heel, and Jason as the face of the future. Sure, he was bummed about the Maria situation, but at the same time, he was finally starting the feud that would sky rocket them both to stardom, according to Rob and Rhyno.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was toward the end of the match. Jason was squaring off against a local guy named Alex Ortiz in what was a basic squash match. After about 5 minutes of toying with his prey, Jason hit a spike DDT on Ortiz right next to the turnbuckle. He'd set the jobber up, then climbed to the top rope to set up for the TPT, when....

"Oh my god!" Announcer Nick Ellis shouted, "That's Nevan Flaherty coming down the ramp!"

Sure enough, Nevan was running toward the ring. Jason, noticing the world's smartest heel (A nickname he had picked up recently on the internet), jumped off the top turnbuckle. Nevan had jumped up onto the apron, giving Ortiz just enough time to roll Jason up for the 3 count. As Ortiz celebrated a win that shocked the world, Nevan stepped in the ring and got right behind Jason, then dropped the hammer (In essence, a reverse stunner). Jason lied on the ground as the ring was being filled with garbage the fans threw at Nevan. Nevan then grabbed the mic.

"Jason," Nevan said softly, in a thick Irish accent, "I don't like you. I never have, I never will. People like you don't deserve to be on the same card as me!" Nevan then crouched down over Jason's limp body. "I am going to be the end of you. I am going to eliminate you from Motor City Pro. I am going to eliminate you from professional wrestling, and that's that."

"You're going down" by the Sick Puppies (Nevan's theme) blasted over the intercom system as Nevan left the ring, leaving Jason. Eventually, a group of EMT's ran down to help Jason out of the ring.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Backstage, Jason had just got out of the shower, and was getting dressed into his street attire, preparing for a night of drinking with Rob, Sabu and Rhyno. He had just slipped on his boxers, when he was approached by Bill.

"Not bad out there tonight, kid!" Bill said, with a wide smile on his face.

Jason returned with a grin of his own. "Thanks, man, but all I did was get hit by Nevan's finisher."

"But you sold it so well," Bill said, "but that's not why I'm here to talk to you." Bill sat down on a bench, right next to Jason's bag. "Now, I've heard that your friend Maria has been released recently."

"You heard right."

"Well, I want to know if you can do me a favor, kid."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I want to know if you can talk to Maria for me, see if she would be interested in doing a few shows for us. I'd call myself, but I don't know how to reach her. Think you can do that for me, kid?"

"No problem." Jason kept a straight face, but he was getting exited. Getting to work with Maria again? Hello, dream come true!

"Thanks kid!" Bill said, standing up. "By the way, don't bother bringing your ring gear next week, you'll just be doing a promo. You've got a minor neck injury now, understand?"

"Clear as crystal, sir!"

Once Bill had left the room, Jason started jumping up and down in excitement, still dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts. He turned around, and his face immediately went beat red when he saw Rhyno standing there, having just watched Jason's little 'Happy Dance', in lack of a better term.

"Rob and Sabu are SO hearing about this, you fruit cake!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

So, a quick apology. I don't mean for my updates to take so long, but I just got my computer back from the shop, had to have it completely wiped and everything (Thank GOD I had everything backed up on a hard drive!), and that took about a week (Before that, I couldn't get the sum bitch to turn on even!). Anyway, the Nevan age has begun in Jason's life. How will Jason respond to Nevan's assault, and will Maria soon become a part of MCP? All this and more on the next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

YOUR'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING DOWN!!

Nevan Flaherty made his way to the MCP ring. The fans booed him loudly for his heinous crime the week before. He climbed slowly into the ring, a mic in his hand, dressed in his ring attire (Green hardy-like pants) before he began to speak.

"You know," he said in a thick Irish accent, "all week I've had people come up to me, asking me why I assaulted Jason Storm. 'Why, Nevan, why did you drop the hammer on him?'. Since I guess I didn't make myself perfectly clear last week, I'll explain. I don't like Jason Storm. I've been here almost a year and a half, and nobody's paid any mind to me, despite the list of people I've beaten here. Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Rhyno, Charlie Haas, Necro Butcher, Larry White Jr AND Senior.... I've not only beaten them all, but I've dominated them. Yet, I've never received as much as a title shot here! And then a guy like Jason Storm comes in, is here for less then 3 months, and he is suddenly the hottest face in Motor City Pro...... I take that as a slap to the face! I've given a year and a half of my life to MCP, yet this guy's here 3 months and I hear rumors of title shots and big opportunities, and I'm expected to sit on the side lines and let him pass me? I am Nevan Flaherty, the world's most intelligent wrestler! So, I did what I had to do...."

The fan's booed loudly and a "Red Tornado" chant erupted all over the arena. Nevan continued. "I did what I had to do; when one goes up the ladder, another has to come down! I knocked Storm down the ladder, I proved my dominance! I....."

Just then, "Red Tornado" by HORSE the band blasted over the intercom. Jason came out, his dreads tied back, wearing street clothes. He stood on the entrance ramp, mic in hand, before he addressed Nevan's words.

"You know, Nevan, I can't disagree with some of the things you said. You have beaten some of the top names in MCP, and in some cases beat them with authority! You've proven yourself to be a staple of MCP, and one of the brightest names in this company! Furthermore, you are one of the most intelligent people I've ever come across..... but last week, you made the worst mistake of your life! Now, had you come straight to me and said this to my face, I wouldn't have been as pissed as I am right now!" Jason's tone began to get more and more serious, and then fans started to go wild. "But no, you pick the coward's way, cost me my match, and then attack me from behind! You don't taunt a tornado, Nevan, because when you do, you get destroyed! Now, I can't fight you tonight. Due to your assault last week, I won't be able to step in the ring for awhile..... HOWEVER, in 2 weeks, MCP returns to the Motor City, Detroit! I want you in that ring with me, so we can figure out, once and for all, whose the dominant force in MCP! (The fans went nuts when this was said) And so it may benefit you, this match will be for the number 1 contendership of the Motor City Pro championship! What do you say, Nevan?"

Nevan stood there for a moment among thick "take the challenge" chants from the fans, before he raised his mic to his lips. "I'll take your challenge on two conditions. First, next week, I challenge you to a 'Pick your poison' challenge. You pick my opponent for next week, I pick yours...."

"Accepted," Jason said, "what's your other condition?"

Nevan grinned. "If you want me that bad, you will let ME pick the match type. And I want to take you out for good, Jason. I want you gone from MCP, and I'm willing to do anything to make sure it happens. So, in 2 weeks, in Detroit, I want you in a 'Motor City Street Fight'!"

"YOUR ON!" Jason yelled before dropping the mic and walking backstage. Nevan stood in the ring, grinning, as the camera's cut to a commercial break.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Nice promo, Jason, but Rhyno told me about your undie dance last week, so your man card's still revoked!"

Jason laughed. He was backstage with Rob, who was preparing for his match against Necro Butcher, when Jason's phone started to ring. Jason checked it, and saw it was Maria (He'd left her a message the night before, explaining Bill's offer).

"Sorry, gotta take this." Jason said. Rob just nodded, as Jason answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Tornado, it's Maria. I got your message, and I'd be thrilled to work with you!"

"Great!" Jason grinned, "When can you start?"

"How does next week sound?"

"I'll talk to Bill, but it sounds good!"

The two chatted for a bit longer before Jason hung up and walked to Bill's office (Rob had gone to Gorilla position.) Jason knocked before walking in.

"Hey Jason," Bill said, "what's up?"

"Just talked to Maria," Jason said, "she said she can start as soon as next week!"

"Great!" Bill said. "I needed to talk to you anyway. Next week, your 'Pick your Poison' match, do you feel comfortable working with a new guy?"

Jason's eyebrow's raised. "Sure, who is it?"

"Well," Bill said, "I've been trying to get a guy in for awhile, and he finally agreed to appear with us, I'm sure you've heard of him; Scott Steiner."

Jason's eyes got wide. The thing's he's heard about Scott weren't very good. Major temper, known to no-job, no sell.... not very flattering things. "I'm not sure, Bill...."

"I know what your thinking," Bill said, "And trust me, the guy isn't as bad as rumor has him to be. Me and him go a way back, back when he was still teaming with Rick. You can trust him."

"I don't know, man."

Bill got a bit serious. "Look, Jason, I'll be frank with you right now. The reason I haven't brought Scott in is because he has some issues with some of the boys in the back. He's been waiting for me to bring in a guy I can trust well enough to work with him and not be out to get him, he doesn't have too many friends in the business. Fact of the matter is, I trust you, Jason. He's got a bad rep, and he does have a bit of an attitude issue, but we need one more big name before I can try to expand a little more! And I need to bring him in in a huge way! You and Nevan are the future of MCP, and Steiner doesn't work as a face! Please, Jason, as a favor to me!"

"Well, you did help me when I needed work......" Jason thought, ".....Okay, I'll do it, but if he's a dick out there, you owe me big, Bill!"

"Deal." Bill smiled, "I knew I could trust you, Jason! One more thing?" Jason nodded. "Can you give me Maria's number, I need to discuss some things with her...."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

So, we've got two big matches coming up, and Maria's MCP debut. Also, I'm thinking of something HUGE for this story, something that will not only shake up Jason, Nevan and Maria, but the wrestling world as a whole! It won't be coming for a little while here (I really want to spend some time on the Nevan-Jason feud, since it's finally coming to fruition), but it's coming, and it's gonna be huge, just a warning!

So, will Jason survive his battle with Scott Steiner? What shape will he be in for his "Motor City Street Fight" with Nevan Flaherty? And how will Maria play into all this? These answers, and more, in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Jason sat just outside of the staff/superstar entrance, a lit cigarette in his hand. He was waiting for Maria, who would be starting that week as his valet, which needless to say he was exited about. He was also waiting for his opponent for the night, Scott Steiner. After having a phone conversation with him earlier that week, he was a little less worried about their match. Over the phone, he seemed like a pretty okay guy..... however, Jason knew that he could be a VERY different person in person.

About 10 minutes passed. Jason was lighting up a second smoke when he watched a black SUV pull up. A tall, highly built man with short blonde hair stepped out of the SUV with a duffel bag in his hand. This was the guy Jason would be facing that night. Jason walked toward him, surprised at how much bigger he was in real life compared to TV.

"What's going on, Scott?" Jason said, extending his hand.

Scott returned the hand shake. "What's going on, kid? Jason, right?" Jason nodded. "Should be fun tonight, kid. Looking forward to the match! Love to stay and chat, but Bill wanted to talk to me for a bit."

"Alright, cool." Jason said. "You still okay with the finish we worked out on the phone a few days ago?"

"Yeah, it's cool. See you in the ring."

"Yup, yup." Scott walked into the building, and a red car pulled up. Jason smiled, this was the person he'd been waiting for.

Maria stepped out of the car, looking gorgeous as ever, even dressed as simple as she was (Black wife beater, blue jeans and black boots). Jason walked up to her as she was digging something out from the back of her car.

"Maria!" Jason said, gladly, "What's going on?"

Maria popped her head out from inside the car before walking over to Jason, giving him a big hug. "Hey, Tornado! How you doing?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I'm not too bad. You?"

"Bout the same." She smiled and brushed her hair back. "Kinda worried the audience won't respond well."

"MCP's gonna love you Maria, trust me!" Jason looked back at the building. "So, Bill wanted to meet up with you."

Maria grabbed her purse and closed her car door. "Well, lead the way, Tornado!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The Red Tornado by HORSE the band blasted over the intercom as Jason walked out, with Maria at his side. The duo got a huge pop (Maria had been introduced earlier in a promo) as they walked out to the ring. Maria was dressed more or less the same as when she got there. Jason was in a white wife beater, his torn up jean-shorts and his black boots, his dreads tied back. Jason slid in the ring and looked toward the entrance ramp. His opponent hadn't been announced to the world yet. Jason's theme music died down and the anticipation began to build.

HOLLER IF YOU HEAR ME

Scott's music broke the silence, and he came out to thunderous boo's, dressed in black tights. Scott walked slowly to the ring, taking plenty of time to taunt, flexing his unbelievably huge muscles and shout at a few hecklers. He finally stepped in the ring before grabbing a mic.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" He screamed into the mic, causing the crowd to boo even louder. "As you can all see, the big bad booty daddy is Motor City Pro's newest..... no, ONLY superstar! I've held more world titles then everyone in the back combined, and soon enough, I can add your piss poor MCP title to my list of accomplishments. As for tonight....." Scott turned toward Jason. "....THIS is my first challenge? Who the hell are you? They expect THIS to be a challenge? My forearm's are thicker then your body, boy!"

Jason walked to the side of the ring and called for the announcer to give him a mic. "Who am I?" Jason said. "My name's Jason Storm, and I'm going to be your first loss in MCP, you jackass!" Jason and Scott got nose to nose before Scott pushed Jason. Jason returned with a push of his own. The ref called for the bell and the match began.

Jason and Scott locked up in a test of strength, which Scott got the upper hand in. Scott muscled Jason into the corner and began pounding Jason's head in with punch after punch. The ref pulled Scott off of Jason, but Scott was soon right back on top of Jason. Scott whipped him into the ropes before knocking Jason to the ground with a huge clothesline. Scott brought Jason off the ground and whipped Jason into the ropes again. Scott went for the clothesline, but Jason ducked it, hit the ropes, and hit Scott with a cross body. Jason sprung up, hit Scott with a few big right hands, then threw Scott to the ground with a huricanrana. Jason took a minute to taunt, but Scott took advantage of it, hitting Jason with a belly to back Suplex.

Scott toyed with Jason for the next few minutes of it. Big punch, ground and pound, stomp, let Jason get up, repeat. After a few minutes of this, Scott tried to bring Jason to his feet, but Jason managed to hit a super kick, with both men falling to the ground. Maria, who was outside the ring, began clapping, getting the crowd hyped up, re-energizing Jason. Scott and Jason got to their feet, exchanging right hands, before Jason hit an enzugiri. The two got up again, and Jason hit a swinging neckbreaker. Jason lifted Scott to his feet and hoisted Scott up to his shoulders, before hitting the Big Slice (Running Power slam). Jason got to the top rope and hit the Blade Slinger (Diving Headbutt) on Scott, getting a 2 count. Jason dragged Scott over to the corner and taunted for the TPT, then climbed to the second rope.

At that moment, Nevan Flaherty ran out from the crowd, chair in hand. Nevan jumped up to the apron before blasting Jason upside the head with the chair. The ref called for the bell as Nevan climbed into the ring. The ref tried talking sense into Nevan, but Steiner got behind the ref and hit a belly to back Suplex on the ref. Steiner locked in the Steiner Recliner on Jason as Nevan screamed in his face. Maria ran into the ring and tried talking sense into Nevan. Steiner let go of the hold and the two cornered Maria. Scott grabbed her by the hair, and a bleeding Jason got up. Jason grabbed the chair and blasted Scott in the back with the chair. Nevan made a speedy get away and was halfway down the entrance ramp when Jason grabbed a mic, chair in his other hand.

"Nevan, you piece of shit!" Jason screamed, blood streaming down his face, staining his wife beater. "You blind sited me two weeks ago, you blind sited me tonight, you double teamed me tonight.... that's all fine and good, but you do NOT fuck with Maria! This just got a hell of a lot more personal, you son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you next week, and I'm going to make an example out of your bitch here tonight!"

Jason walked over to Scott, lifted him up and spike DDT'ed him to the ground. Jason dragged Scott over to the apron, dangling his head off the side of the ring. Jason placed a chair on Scott's chest, before climbing to the top rope and hitting the Murder-Go-Round (His diving elbow drop), bashing the chair on Scott's head, busting him open. Jason stared into a retreating Nevan's eyes, a psychotic look in his own, as the show went off the air.....

xoxoxoxoxoxo

I don't think I've posted a list of Jason's moves and what there called, so here it is:

Trailer Park Terminator: Moonsault into double stomp

The Disaster: T-Bone Suplex

Twister: 450 splash

Blade Slinger: Diving Headbutt

Big Slice: Running Power bomb

Murder-Go-Round: (Diving elbow drop to apron)

Next up, Jason's "Motor City Street Fight" with Nevan Flaherty, and it just got even more personal! What crazy shit will happen in this match? All this and more next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

It really does seem that every chapter now is me apologizing for not updating in awhile….. well, why should this be any different? Again, my computer has had some major issues (I can get maybe 5 minutes in on it before it crashes on me), so I don't get to spend a lot of time writing. Currently, I'm at my dad's for a few days, so I hope to get a few chapters done for not only this story, but a few others as well….. And yes, I do plan on copy and pasting this paragraph onto the new chapter for most of my stories…. Sorry, I'm really lazy sometimes!

Any who, I do believe we have a street fight to get to…..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason sat in the back, having a bandage re-applied to his head (While his cut from last week healed a few days ago, it would look better on TV if he still had it on before the big match). He was in a black wife beater with his black boots, trading the jean shorts for a pair of black jeans to set the tone for the match. As he sat there, mumbling about how he wished Michigan didn't have a smoking ban, debating whether or not he was going to violate it, Nevan came into the medical room (Really just an empty locker room) and sat down next to Jason.

"What's going on, Tornado?" Nevan said with no hint of an accent (Nevan always thought that his Irish accent was terrible….. he was actually from Brooklyn).

"Just getting doctored up, buddy." Jason said through a grin. "You nervous?"

"Me? Naah, I've been in enough high impact matches in my day… though I'm pretty sure this is your second one to date, am I right?"

"Only other guy I've main evented with was Larry Jr."

Nevan nodded. "Well, Bill wanted me to let you know that you've got an interview in a second, and he wants you to kind of sell the injury from last week."

"Thanks, bud."

As Nevan walked out of the room, Jason decided that he was going to walk out with a cigarette after all.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Ladies and gentleman, my guest at this time, 'the red tornado' Jason Storm. Jason, tonight is your big match against Nevan Flaherty. First I have to ask, how is your head doing?"

Jason, who was still sitting on the doctors table, as the doctor wrapped up the bandaging process (No pun intended), looked at the interviewer. "My head's still a little beat up, but that doesn't matter." Jason took the mic and stared into the camera. "Nevan, for the past few weeks, you've done everything in your power to make my life complicated. You've attacked me, you've cost me matches, you've beat the hell out of me, you even enlisted Scott Steiner to punish me. But last week, I showed you that no matter what you do, I'm not going to back down. You've tried cheap trick after cheap trick, and I still haven't backed down. You've harmed me, and you attempted to harm my friend, Maria, and tonight it ends. Last week, I told you I would kill you. Tonight, I'm going to prove it, you son of a bitch. I hope you bring an army of assholes like Scott Steiner to jump me tonight, because that's the only way you'll be able to beat me!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S GOING DOWN

Nevan came out from the back, dressed in his green hardy-pants and wearing a black t-shirt (The one that MCP was releasing for him that night) and slowly walked to the ring, seemingly in very deep thought. The ring was surrounded with different assortments of weaponary; in each corner of the guard rail, there was a trashcan filled with assorted weapons, and only god knew what was under the ring.

Nevan stalked the ringside area for a bit before grabbing one of the trash cans and throwing it in the ring, before sliding into the ring himself. He dumped out the trash can to reveal 2 kendo sticks, a street sign, a computer keyboard and a pair of brass knuckles. He grabbed a kendo stick and backed against the corner, sitting on the top turnbuckle waiting for his opponent.

THE RED TORNADO

Jason came out and stood at the top of the ramp, staring Nevan down. Jason looked back and made a waving jesture to the back. Maria then came out, pushing a dumpster filled with weapons (HUGE pop from the fans). Jason got behind the dumpster and helped Maria push it toward the ring. Once it was down, Jason grabbed a steel chair from inside of it and slid into the ring.

Nevan climbed down from the top turnbuckle and the two slowly paced around the ring as the ref climbed in (He was by the timekeeper's table before). The ref called for the bell, and the match began.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

I really do hate to leave on a cliff hanger, but I need to start getting ready for an open house. Next chapter, the long awaited street fight between Nevan Flaherty and Jason Storm. Stick around!


	23. Chapter 23

No introduction needed, this is the Motor City Street fight, at long last!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason and Nevan circled one another for a moment before Nevan actually dropped the Kendo Stick and lifted his arms, challenging Jason to a Greco-roman knuckle hold. Jason stared Nevan down for a second before putting the chair down and lacing his fingers up with Nevan's, accepting the challenge. Once the test of strength began, Nevan was able to muscle Jason into the corner, booting Jason in the gut before stepping back. Nevan went to go and attack Jason again, but Jason grabbed Nevan and threw him into the corner, getting 3 big punches in before Nevan sat on the ground and rolled out of the ring, looking to take a breather. Jason followed Nevan outside of the ring, grabbing Nevan by the back of his hair and slamming his head down hard on the guard rail. Jason tried to strike a pose for the fans, but was caught by a drop kick by Nevan that sent him over the guard rail.

Nevan jumped the guard rail in hot pursuit of Jason, but Jason managed to get up and hit a drop toe hold, sending Nevan's head directly into a steel chair (The fans around the two were up on their feet). The two slowly got up and struck each other with a series of punches before Nevan grabbed Jason in a front headlock and DDTed Jason to the ground.

Nevan quickly got up after that and slowly brought Jason to his feet, throwing him back over the guard rail. Nevan picked Jason up again and slid him into the ring. Nevan got up on the apron and climbed into the ring, slowly stalking Jason. Nevan began stomping Jason in a slow, calculating way, stomping Jason's legs and right elbow, taking away the strength he's need for power moves, and robbing Jason of his legs to eliminate high flying maneuvers. Nevan would then grab Jason's right leg and flip him on his belly, applying a single leg Boston crab. Jason screamed in pain, slowly inching his way to the ropes before finally grabbing them. He looked at the referee, expecting the ref to break it up.

"It's no dq, Jason, I can't do anything." The ref reminded Jason with a hint of disappointment and frustration in his voice. Jason continued to scream in pain before Nevan let go, feeling as if he'd done enough damage to Jason's knee. Nevan would stomp Jason's knee a few more times before lifting Jason up to his feet. Nevan lifted Jason up into suplex position and propped him up on the top rope. Nevan climbed to the second turnbuckle, still holding Jason in suplex position, and slammed Jason hard on the mat. Jason arched his back, screaming in agony, as the weapons still in the ring caught Nevan's eye. Nevan slowly crawled toward the weapons, as if in a trance, before picking up the computer keyboard.

Keyboard in hand, Nevan got to his feet and stood in the corner, waiting for Jason to stand. It took Jason 20 seconds to get to his knees, and Nevan sprinted toward Jason and swung the keyboard at the back of his head. The keyboard collided as the Tornado fell back down. Nevan went back to the pile and picked up a pair of brass knuckles, then brought Jason to his feet and backed him up into the corner. As Nevan climbed up to the second turnbuckle, Jason punched Nevan in the groin, sending Nevan hard to the ground.

Jason may have had Nevan grounded, but the signs of damage were obvious. It was 6 minutes into the match, and already "The tornado" was hurting pretty bad. He brought Nevan up to his feet and whipped Nevan into the ropes before hitting a big tiltawhirl back breaker on Flaherty. Jason brought Nevan back up to his feet and set up a steel chair in the center of the ring. Again, Jason threw Nevan into the ropes, only this time, he used a drop toe hold to make Nevan's head collide against the steel chair, busting Nevan wide open. Both men slowly rose to their feet. Jason went to go continue punishing Nevan, but instead he was recipient to a huricanrana, sending Jason between the ropes and onto the concrete floor outside of the ring, his ankle slamming hard against the dumpster he had brought out.

It was at this moment that Jason knew he had hurt himself, badly. His ankle was killing him, but there was no way that he could screw the fan's out of this match. He HAD to work with the pain, his future in MCP depended on it. So Jason slowly got to his feet and turned around, where an already prepared Nevan slammed a trash can hard upon Jason's head. Nevan raised Jason up to his feet and applied a side head lock, rubbing his fore arm into Storm's forehead.

"Look out for my right ankle," Jason said just loud enough for Nevan to hear over the roar of the crowd, who were booing Nevan, "I think I hurt it pretty bad."

Nevan nodded in understanding, then whipped Jason into the steel steps. Jason sat with his back to the steps, and Nevan would grab a steel chair from inside the ring and put it against Jason's face. This was a move Nevan was known for, so Jason lifted his arms in front of his face. Sure enough, Nevan came running at the chair before hitting a flipping senton, causing the steel to collide with Jason's skull (Or making it look that way) and "busting" Jason wide open. This move left Nevan in some pain, too, but he managed to beat the tornado to his feet.

Nevan flipped open the lid to the dumpster and looked inside of it, before pulling out an assortment of good- Another steel chair, a table, a step ladder and a cheese grater. Nevan put everything but the grater inside of the ring, then turned his attention to Jason, who was just getting to his feet. Nevan got behind Jason and started to rub the grater against Jason's forehead, legitimately making the gash in his head even bigger, causing even more blood to run out of it. Maria, who was still standing by the trash can, approached Nevan, begging him to stop. Nevan stared at Maria for a minute before dropping the hammer on her. As he did this, Jason got back to his feet and picked up the chair that just a minute before collided with his skull. As Nevan got up from dropping the Hammer, Jason swung the chair hard, making it smack against Nevan's skull with a thick "clunk" noise the chair was famous for. Jason dropped to his knees and swung punch after punch at Nevan's head, then crawled over to Maria, who was busted wide open because her head whiplashed onto the concrete floor after the Hammer had been dropped on her. Jason demanded the ref come out and help Maria to the back, which he did. This gave Nevan just enough time to sneak up behind Jason and hit a reverse DDT on the tornado, sending him hard to the concrete floor.

As a group of trainers came and assisted Maria, Nevan put a crossface on Jason, pulling back and contorting the Tornado's face. Nevan let go and brought Jason back into the ring. Nevan stomped Jason a few more times before slowly waiting for Jason to rise, taunting for the finish. As Jason got to his feet, Nevan crept up behind him and dropped the hammer hard on him, sending Jason collapsing to the mat. Nevan went for the pin fall.

1-2-and a kick out. Then fans screamed like crazy in joy, as nevan's face became a mix of anger and confusion. Nevan got up and grabbed the step ladder he'd gotten earlier from the dumpster, placing it in the corner, in between the second and third rope. Nevan brought Jason to his feet and tried to whip Jason into the corner, but he reversed the move, sending Nevan's head colliding with the step ladder.

Jason wasted no time, grabbing Nevan and bringing him to his feet. Jason picked up the street sign that had been laying in the ring since the start of the match and smashed it over Nevan's head. The sign bent around Nevan's head, wrapping around his face. Jason dragged Nevan over to the apron, making Nevan's head dangle off the apron, sign still around his face. With much difficulty, Jason climbed up to the top turnbuckle and hit the Murder-go-round on Nevan. Jason slid back into the ring and pinned Nevan for a very shocking 2 count. He got back up and brought Nevan to his feet and hit the Disaster, sending Nevan flying toward the corner. Jason grabbed a chair and laid it across Nevan's chest, then climbed to the top rope, looking to end the match with the Trailer Park Terminator.

At this moment, Charlie Haas, making his MCP return, ran through the crowd with Scott Steiner, and the two pushed Jason off of the top turnbuckle. Jason hit the ground right leg first, twisting his ankle. Jason screamed in agony, knowing that if it was hurt before, it was fucked now. Haas bent over Jason as Steiner helped Nevan to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Haas asked.

"We gotta wrap it up," Jason said in agony, "I'm hurt!"

"Do you want him to pin you now?"

"Do the finish as planned."

Haas passed the message to the other two, and then he and Steiner set up a table as Nevan went outside of the ring and grabbed a black bag. He got back in the ring and poured the contents of the bag all over the table, covering it with thousands of thumb tacks. Haas and Steiner brought Jason up to his feet carefully before double suplexing him through the table, covering jason's back with hundreds of tacks. Nevan covered Jason and got the three count.

The fans booed loudly as Nevan paraded around the ring on Haas and Steiner's shoulders, as a team of trainers came out and helped Jason to the back.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason was rushed to a hospital right after the match for an X-ray, where he found out that his ankle was shattered and that he would be out of action for at least 6 months. He layed on his bed after he got the bad news, staring up at the ceiling, cursing his bad luck.

"I finally get a push," he mumbled, "and I break my fucking ankle. Great….. fucking great….."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

I feel bad for having to end this chapter on such a downer, but I guarantee that this is leading to better things for Jason. I scrapped my original plan for the story in order to get Jason back in the spotlight as quickly as possible….. a WWE return may even be in the works for Jason soon, but don't quote me on that one. I don't want to give away too many details, but I can say that the next couple chapters will focus more around Jason's home life and the road to recovery instead of in ring competition. Anyways, please leave a review, tell me what you liked about the chapter, what I need to work on, and if you have any requests for the story, any idea's of where you would like to see jason's career go from here, please tell me, I'm all ears. Review!


	24. Chapter 24

So, I've got some good news, some bad news, and some more good news. The first bit of good news is that I once again have a computer, meaning that Brandon Brownson is back once more! The bad news is that I have chosen to wrap up this story. The good news again is that there is a sequal in the works! In the position that I have put the story in right now, there's not a whole lot that I can do with it, without jumping a few months ahead. So, I think that I'm going to take some time, work out a few scenario's for Jason, and pick up the story after a year or two has passed in the life of Mr Storm. Don't see this as the end of this story, see this as the beginning of act 2, if you will! So, here's the final chapter of Make Me A Superstar!

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason walked out of the doctor's office. He had just had his cast removed, and the doctor predicted that he'd be good to get back in the ring in 3-5 months. He lit a cigarette before getting in his car and driving out of the parking lot. His phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jason! Haven't talked to you in awhile!"

"What's going on, Rob? How's TNA treating you?"

"Not too bad. Still pretty bummed out that MCP had to close it's doors, but me, Rhyno and Sabu are having a damn good time over here! How about you, I read your twitter post about getting the cast off today."

"Yeah, just got it off. Doctor said I should be cleared again to wrestle in 3 to 5."

"That's great! You know, if you want me to, I can talk to Dixie about getting you a job over here."

"I appreciate that, Rob, but I'm gonna have to decline for right now. I'm gonna take a couple months to myself, get my life together, you know? Spend some time with Maria."

"So, are you and her…. You know?"

"Yeah. I just asked her out this past week. I think she was happy that I finally got the balls to make it official."

"I'm happy to hear that, too! I'd hate to cut this short, buddy, but I got a plane to get on."

"For sure man. Tell Sabu and Rhyno I said hey."

"Can do. Talk to you soon, Jason"

"Yup, you too, Rob."

Jason hang up the phone and took a drag of his cigarette before turning up the radio. He smiled- November Rain was playing. He pulled into the graveyard, stopping at Cutsman's grave. He got out of the car, letting the music keep playing.

"Hey bud," Jason said, kneeling down, "It's Jason. Figured it's been a little while, so I'd stop by. The doctor's said that I should be back in the ring in a few months, man. I'm pretty exited. Jason sat on the grass and stared at the grave sight for awhile.

"I promise Marcus, I'm going to become huge. I'm gonna be big enough for both of us. I'm gonna live hard enough for both of us. I'm gonna make you proud, brother. I'm gonna take it kind of slow until my ankle's good again, but I'm gonna make you fucking proud. I love you, brother."

Jason lit up another cigarette and took a long drag of it, blowing the smoke onto the toumbstone, trying to give his brother a hit. The solo to November Rain played in the backround. For the first time in awhile, Jason was calm. He wasn't stressed, he wasn't angry at himself for getting hurt, he didn't have to be somewhere the next day. He was with someone amazing. He was happy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

So, that's that! Keep an eye out for the first chapter of the sequal to Make Me A Superstar- The Limelight! And feel free to let me know what you'd like to see in Limelight! I have a few vague idea's, including new triumphs and troubles, but I'm open to suggestions!

Peace, Love,  
Brandon Brownson


End file.
